


Konohas kit

by diratis



Category: Naruto
Genre: Animal Ears, Bestiality, Come Inflation, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kemonomimi, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Rebirth, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diratis/pseuds/diratis
Summary: Hy guys. this is the third story I am currently making. It features a young, Naruto loving, man that died and gets transported isekai style into the naruto universe.He gets reborn as a fox beast-man. Also known as Kemonomimi. He is around the age of Naruto. The Story starts before Naruto joins the Academy.The stories contains some smut between him and naruto and will later on also contain bestiality, cum inflation, mpreg, sex with the Kyuubi, and many more.Naruto doesn't belong to me. I will only write it this once. The OC is mine though.
Relationships: Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama/Original Male Character(s), Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama/Uzumaki Naruto/Original Male Character(s), Uzumaki Naruto/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 116
Kudos: 109





	1. New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. The writer here. I have written most important things in the summary so if you don't like any of them then, please leave.
> 
> I hope those that didn't leave will like the story.  
> This story is something that was pestering me since ever. Writing a naruto fic was actually the whole reason behind starting to write.  
> Those that came to read something with bestiality or cum inflation or any of that. Sorry, but you will have to wait for later chapters. Currently, it's only my OC with the 8-Year-Old Naruto. 
> 
> My OC is purely sub and This story will most likely NOT contain any females. If you want to read a story with a fox boy and some more sex, read my other two stories. I only write with fox beastman as protagonists. One of the others also contains girls.
> 
> This story will have many more chapters like my others will but seeing that I still have to write my other stories, This one is not my priority. I will focus mainly on Shota quest and some on Shota life. I will only continue here if I need a break from the other stories or if the other ones are finished or on break.
> 
> I hope you like it and would love to hear your thoughts. As long as they aren't straight out insults.  
> Also. Please look at Failvilles_Mayor's story. He is new and will need all the constructive criticism he can get. I liked his story even though it is only a one-shot (short story).

**New life**

I walked home from going to the manga/book store. They have gotten the newest release of Naruto and from One Piece.

I was a BIG fan of naruto and also liked One Piece somewhat. It wasn’t high up but that might be because I like naruto so much that the others have almost no chance.

I was a young 25-year-old single, gay man with normal interests. *cough cough*

I walked home with my new naruto shirt and manga and walked over the street.

I heard some engine noises next to me and looked over. There was a truck driving behind me on the street. I continued to walk, still looking at the Truck for a second.

I took some steps without looking. Before I could react, I fell down an open manhole and broke my neck.

Yup. It wasn’t truck-Kun or something like that, that got me. It was a freaking deep manhole. In the end, I stood in a room with a clear Japanese influence. In the middle, an old man kneeled and prepared matcha tea.

Old man” Hy there. It seemed that you died today. Please sit down and I will tell you what will happen from now on.”

I stood there for a moment before I thought. Oh, why the hell not.

I sat in front of him and took the tea that he gave me.

Old man” Sooo. I think you already know who I am so I will tell you the more important things. You died because an evil spirit killed you. The manhole was actually closed and you should have gone home safe and sound. But that didn’t happen, and because of our rules, I have to give you a second chance.

I am also forced to give you a random power to help you out.”

I sat there and drank tea while listening to him. I said nothing and just sat there.

Old man” I will give you the chance to decide on what world you want to be reborn. Every world that you have heard off actually exists. From star wars to naruto. It all exists.”

The moment he said naruto. I perked up and focused more on him.

Old man” I take it that you like Naruto then? Will you choose naruto?”

“ Yes and yes.”

Old man” Good. You will receive your ability when you get reborn in your new world. You will get a new body and your place of appearance will be random. You will most likely be reborn as a young kid and won’t be spawned inside a big village.

You will know how to use your ability when you wake up and it will be a stronger one.

You will feel your chakra when you wake up so your control should be rather good.

You will receive normal civilian clothes and one normal knife. Also, some money to get you started.

Some food and water. And some other small stuff. Oh, and you will have a 3d map in your mind. That alone is already a strong ability, so be thankful. And because you will need it, you will get a guide like Voice in your mind and a small system that will appear as soon as you acquire a living space or some days after you woke up.”

“ Thank you.”

Old man” You're Not a talkative person huh? From now on your name is Kitani Masanori. Masanori is your family name so say it first. The language is Japanese, which you already speak. You also know how to write so there won’t be a problem there.

I think I have said everything important. To leave and get to your new life, go through that door behind you.”

I turned around and saw a door standing freely without any support.

“ Thank you again. Good-by.”

“ By kiddo.”

I stood up and placed the teacup down. After that, I walked to the door and opened it. In front of me was pure white. I turned around to look at the old man a last time before I walked through.

I woke up to the smell of clean air and fresh grass. I could feel healthy grass below me. I heard birds chirping and leaves rustling.

I opened my eyes and noticed that I was in a forest. In a clearing to be more specific.

I also noticed that my sight was better and my hearing as well. I also smelled more but I wasn’t sure about that part.

I looked at my hands and saw that I was young again. About 8 years old. maybe a little older but not more than 10. When I sat up I also noticed some weird feeling on my back.

I touched my backside and felt something furry. It was a tail.

“ What?” I brought it to the front and saw a foxtail in front of me.

I am a very calm person. Already creepily calm but even that was a little shock.

After suppressing my shock, I thought about that and raised my hand to my head and sure enough, I felt two fox ears on top of my head.

I took some minutes to calm down and collect my thoughts. I always dreamed of becoming a fox beastman but that it actually happens is far above my hopes.

I sent the old man my thanks and stood up. I looked around and saw a little bag on the ground. Inside was a knife, a mirror, some food and water, and some other smaller things. I took out the mirror and looked at me.

There was a young boy with dark brown hair and silver tips and sky blue eyes that looked at me. But the most interesting thing was that the boy had fox ears sticking out of his head and that his eyes were slitted like a fox. I looked at the clothing and saw typical Japanese civilian clothing on his body.

(This was the closest I could find. Just imagine him being foxier and with slit eyes. Clothes are also different.)

After making sure that the boy in the mirror is actually me, I put the mirror back and concentrated on the more pressing matter. I was in a world full of silent killer masters and was only a lone boy with fox body parts. I remembered what the old man said and felt around my body for the feeling of something that shouldn’t be there. 

I felt something that felt like a strong wind or powerful tide in my body. Like a liquid or gas that runs around inside me.

I found my chakra.

I also remembered the thing about my ability and all of a sudden, my brain was assaulted with info. It appeared that got the ability to create anything I want out of some resources and chakra. It was actually a really strong ability if I get to the point where I can create items that give me the ability to recreate bloodlines or other things. It was actually a really op ability. Sadly, I wasn’t trained in it and have no resources. That means that I can't create anything yet. I will have to train first.

I decided to start training my chakra to learn the tree walking ability for faster traveling. It took me the whole day to get good enough to walk up the tree without slipping. It was good enough for my use but it could be better. I knew that I skipped quite some training by learning this skill right away but thankfully, my control was actually really good to allow me to skip the leaf sticking training.

After I finished that, I thought about my map skill and looked where I was.

According to the map, I was actually quite close to Konoha. I was actually surprised to see that. I started to walk toward Konoha and trained during that walk. How to evade trees and roots while making as little sound as possible.

I thought that I was close to Konoha but it actually took me two days. I kept a low profile so that no one notices me but I knew that if Anbu appears, I’m screwed.

I reached the edge of the forest and looked at the wall. I was still hidden behind some bushes but I was sure that someone already noticed me. It didn’t take long for my senses to tell me that someone was above me.

“ Hy.”

Anbu” Who are you and what do you do here kid?”

“My name is Masanori Kitani. I came here to join Konoha.”

I could feel the Anbus gaze on me and couldn’t stop myself from shivering from that feeling.

Anbu” Go to the main gates. I will notify my college about you. You will be brought to T&I to check out if you are a danger to Konoha. After that Hokage-Sama will decide your fate.”

“Thank you.”

Anbu” Don’t think that you can do anything stupid. I will keep you in my sight.”

“ Yes. Anbu-San.”

The presence disappeared and I took a deep breath. I didn’t even notice that my breathing got worse from the mental strain.

I started to walk towards the gate and before I reached the guards, an Anbu appeared in front of me and reached out to me. I grabbed his hand and we shunshined away.

It was quite an interesting experience, to say the least. We appeared in a dark cell and I sat on the only chair in the room as the Anbu gestured me to do. It took some time before the door opened and no other than Ibiki appeared.

Ibiki” So. You want to join us, am I right?”

“ yes sir.”

Ibiki” Well. I will have to ask you some questions kid. How old are you and what is your name?”

I decided on crafting a story where my parents died when bandits killed them so I decided to get stronger to be able to protect the people I will learn to like in the future.

“ My name is Masanori Kitani. Im 8 sir.”

Ibiki” Ok. Why are you here? Tell me your story.”

“ My family and I lived in a small remote village some days away from here. we had a nice life up until some days ago. My parents wanted to move to a bigger village and collected everything we had on a carriage. We moved away to the new village and almost reached it.

We were ambushed by bandits. My parents… t-they… (acting hurt)

They always told me how great Konoha was. Something about them being alive because of you. I was too young when they told me the story and I had to learn more useful things afterward so I don't remember. But I remember that they said that Konoha was the best village.

After the attack, I had to go somewhere and I couldn't go back to the little village. I had nothing left there. I decided that I want to come here to learn how to defend myself and the people I will like one day. I couldn't help my parents but I can help others.”

Ibiki” Alright. I assume that you want to join the academy then, right?”

“ Yes sir.”

Ibiki” I will give lord third the info and we will see what happens. You will wait here while I talk to him.”

“ Yes sir. I will wait.”

Ibiki left T&I and flickered to the Hokage’s office. He knocked on the door and waited for the signal to enter.

Sarutobi Hiruzen” Oh Ibiki. What can I do for you today?”

Ibiki” I got an interesting boy in T&I today. He was brought from outside the village and came freely. It appears that he wants to join the village. I put the details in this folder here.”

Ibiki gave Hiruzen the folder and he looked through the content. After some minutes, he looked up and asked.

Hiruzen” So. What do you think?”

Ibiki” I think that he didn't tell the truth or at least the whole truth but I also didn't feel any bad intents. I also didn't feel like he was trained as a spy. He has big amounts of chakra for his age but his body is untrained. I do believe the story about his parents though. He had the voice of someone that suppresses his feelings and acts calm and uncaring to keep himself afloat.

If you decide to allow him to stay then you should send him to a Yamanaka. He might have a trauma. I also believe that he said the truth for the reason why he wanted to get stronger.

I also think that his extra appendages might be caused by an until now unknown bloodline.”

Hiruzen” Hmm. Alright. I will allow it. Send him to the apartment number 156/3.

Anbu Dolphin. Come here.”

An Anbu with a dolphin looking mask (If that is even possible) appeared in front of Hiruzen.

Anbu “ Sir.”

Hiruzen” How is your mission going?”

Anbu” I have prepared everything for it, sir.”

Hiruzen” Good. Iruka. I will send this Kitani in the same class. Make sure to keep an eye on him and naruto. Also, don't forget Uchiha Sasuke. He got a bad trauma from losing his clan. He only has his brother left now, after all.”

Iruka” Yes sir. I will make sure to look over them.”

Hiruzen” Good. Don't forget that it is of most importance that our Jinjuriki stays safe. That also means that Danzo can’t get his hands on him.”

Iruka” Understood.”

Hiruzen” Good. now go. Ibiki. Make sure that Kitani gets everything he needs until he gets his student money. He won't have anything on him after that, I assume.”

Ibiki” Yes. He has a bag with some smaller things but the only interesting thing he has is a knife and a mirror. Also some food and water.”

Hiruzen” That gives his story some more credibility.”

Ibiki left the office and flickered back to the cell.

Ibiki” Soo. Masanori-Kun. Lord Third allowed you to stay in the village. I will bring you to the apartment that you are going to stay at.”

“ Thank you. Ibiki-sama.”

We left the cell via body flickering and ended in front of a rundown apartment complex.

Ibiki” We are here. I know that it doesn't look great but it is free and you don't have to pay anything as long as you are in the academy. It also has electricity and warm water. Furniture is included but only the most needed. anything extra costs you money that you get as a student’s stipend.

I also ordered one genin to get you the basics like food and hygiene products, etc.”

“ Ok.”

We meanwhile entered the apartment and it looked ok. No cockroaches or big cracks in the wall. It smelled clean although a little stale. Ibiki activated the electricity and water.

Ibiki” Academy starts in three days. Be there at 8 in the morning. Also, be nice and say hi to your neighbors. You have two.”

“ Only two?”

Ibiki” Yes. A young boy the same age as you and the landowner. Be nice to the boy. He is not very liked in the village and needs a friend. At least be nice to him.”

“I will try.”

The moment that I looked at the building I knew that it was the same building that naruto stayed. I saw it on the top apartment that you saw in the anime. Ibiki, telling me those infos, only strengthened my suspicion. Although I was surprised that ibiki wanted me to be nice to him and that Hiruzen would allow me to stay in the same apartment.

Ibiki” That is the very least I can ask of you. Now, You are allowed to change anything in the apartment as long as it doesn’t change the main structure. If you want to for some reason build a wall or take one down, talk to the landowner. He will tell you if you are allowed or if it is even possible. Integrity wise.”

“ Alright.”

Ibiki” Good. I will leave you now. Your bag is already on the bed and the genin will arrive in a few minutes. Good luck.”

“ Thanks and good luck to you too. For whatever you need luck for.”

Ibiki left and I looked around the apartment. I remembered the old man's word that my system and guide will appear as soon as I get a home. I decided to hide my extra appendages under some clothing to make sure that there wouldn't be a problem with the villagers.

I waited and heard a knock on the door. I opened and a girl stood there holding my stuff that she bought as ordered.

Genin” Hy. Masanori Kitani, right?”

“Yes. I guess that you are the genin that was ordered to get me my basics?”

Genin” Yes. here you go.”

“ Thank you. Have a nice day and a safe future.”

Genin” Thanks. you too.” 

She smiled at my nice words and left shortly after.

I took the stuff and put them away. After that, I sat on the bed and relaxed.

DING

A loud ding sound in my head and I made a yelp of pain. I fell from the bed and the Anbu that watches over me had to keep in a little laugh for what he thought was me randomly falling out of the bed.

I got back up and sat on the bed again. After I closed the curtain of course. I didn't know that an anbu was outside but I also didn't want to risk anything.

Guide” Hello user. I am your guide. How can I help you?”

“ Hello guide. Could you show me my system.”

Guide” Your system still hasn't fully activated. I can give you the info you need.”

“ Ok. What is my system.”

Guide” Your system is a basic little system to help out with your ability. It will not give you Op abilities. Your main ability will do that for you. Your system will give you visual help for your ability or simple quests that can give you recipes and resources. It is a small system.

One of the quests, for example, is to enter training ground 44 and find some resources. From minerals and woods to hide and animal cum.”

“ Wait, cum?”

Guide” Yes. You will collect cum from the animals or people from this world.”

“ So. I’m supposed to have sex with male animals and people?”

Guide” Yes.”

“ Oh. That could get hot.”

Yes, you heard right. I was not only gay but loved almost everything with a dick. That includes animals.

Guide” Any more questions?”

“ Yes. Can I use my ability now?”

Guide” Yes. You already have the needed resources to create an item. You need the mirror and some coins.”

“ Oh. And what will that give me?”

Guide“ It will give you a ring that allows you the ability of ’observe’.”

“ Oh, interesting. How does that work?”

Guide” Take the objects and use your chakra to cover it in a chakra sphere. You will feel the recipes that you can make with the ingredients that you hold. Just choose the right recipe.”

“ Ok. I will give it a try.”

I took the mirror and some coins and did as instructed. I could feel my chakra sink into the items rapidly. After it was over I held a ring in hand. It was a plain ring with some engravings on it. I put them on my right hand and tried it out on my bed.

Old simple Bed:

Not the newest piece of trash but comfortable enough to sleep.

Gives mediocre energy/chakra regeneration.

Gives negative charisma buff when sleeping with someone. 

“ Oh, that's nice. Ok. Now let's get to my neighbors.”

I left my apartment and walked down to the first apartment. I knocked and an old man opened the door.

Old man” Hello?”

“Hello. My name is Masanori Kitani. I'm the new neighbor that was assigned to life here from lord third.”

Old man” Oh yes. My name is Masaki Sugaro. I hope you will behave in my house.”

“ Of course Sugaro-same. Please tell me if there is a problem that I can solve.”

Old man Sugaro” You are well behaved Kitani-chan. I hope we will get along well.”

“ I will leave now. I still have to meet my other neighbor. Do you know where he is?”

Old man Sugaro” He should be in the top apartment. Just knock. He should be here. I saw him home just one hour ago.”

I thanked him and left to go up to Naruto’s home. After I reached the last step, I could hear some sounds inside that sounded like someone hitting a pillow.

I knocked and heard the sound stop immediately. The door opened slowly and a head popped out carefully. It was a 8-Year-Old Naruto.

Naruto” Hello. Can I help you?”

“ Hello. I am Masanori Kitani. I'm your new neighbor. What is your name?”

Naruto looked at me with big eyes and a small smile grew on his face.

Naruto” My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you Kitani-chan.”

“ Nice to meet you too Naruto-chan. I hope we can become friends.”

His smile grew even more and it almost felt like sunshine.

Naruto” Oh yes! I hope we can be friends too.”

“ If you ever want to visit me. I live an apartment lower to yours. Just come in when you want to.”

Naruto” Ok I will. I hope to see you soon.”

“ Yup. see you soon. Oh before I forget it. Are you going to the academy too?”

Naruto” Yes I am. Are you going too?”

“ Yes, I am. In three days at 8 am.”

Naruto” Cool maybe we will be in the same class. I hope that will be the case.”

“ Yeah. I think that will be the case. I hope we will see each other soon. Till later.”

Before I left I used my ring to take a look at him.

Naruto (jinchuriki):

Age: 8

Sex: male

chakra: enormous

Control: abysmal

Intelligence: above average(masked)

affection: adores you

hated by village

thinks Sasuke is nice

does not like most girls except Hinata

really likes the ichiraku family

preferences: Bisexual

Special: container of the Kyuubi, Uzumaki bloodline (locked), wears an emotional mask, 

Other: loves you because you are one of the few that show affection to him,

likes ramen, hates bright colors(suppressed)

suspects to be the son of the fourth

I reached my home and entered. As soon as I was inside, I started to cook something that didn't need me to stand next to it the whole time and went to the shower.

I didn't expect someone to be in my apartment so I left the shower without wearing my old still dirty clothes. I still had to clean them and get new ones. As I left the shower I saw a yellow-headed boy in my apartment. I was obviously surprised and kind of froze for a second.

That gave Naruto enough time to see my whole everything.

Naruto” Wait. You have fox ears? And a tail? OOHH sorry, I wasn’t-- I didn’t-- I ähm. Sorry.”

Naruto grew red in his face and looked away. He wanted to leave.

“ You don't have to leave. It wasn't your fault. I DID tell you to just enter when you want.”

Naruto” So. You aren't mad at me for seeing you naked?”

“ No. I have no problem with getting seen naked by someone cute.”

Naruto” CUTE!”

He now blushed red like a tomato. 

“Of course. You are really cute. Why don't you stay for dinner?”

Naruto” Ähm uhmmmm uuu. ok. Could you dress up at least?”

“ Sorry. but the only clothing I currently have is the dirty one I wore before. I still have to clean it. Why don't you just undress? That would be only fair after you have seen me naked and with my secret shown.”

Naruto” *sight* I guess you're right. Could you at least turn around?”

“Why. You are going to stand naked in front of me anyway. So what is the problem? Or is there something down there that causes you problems. Don't tell me that I look good enough to cause your manhood to react?”

Naruto blushed even more if that was even possible. He relented and started to undress. I saw him unzipped his orange jacked and showed me his nice upper body. It was not chubby but also not muscular. He hasn't started with his training yet.

After that, he unzipped his trousers and let them fall down. I could see his smooth legs and his dark gray underpants.

I could see a nice bulge on his underpants from his small hard cock. After that, he grabbed them and slowly wiggled out of them. I could see him struggling with that but after the first few centimeters, I could see the base of his smooth cocklet and saw it getting revealed further and further. He undressed slowly to overcome his embarrassment, but ironically, it gave me a nice and very erotic show.

He reached his tip and I saw it spring up like a metal spring. I saw him in his full glory with his smooth cock and balls and his nice body. My body reacted to and my own dick sprang up to life.

“ Well. I have to say that your body is really good looking too. Now, why don't we go and eat now.”

We went to the kitchen and sat down to eat. 

Naruto” Soo. what now?”

“ Well. I will now set up the rule that we two will only be in this room naked. Except someone else is watching or something like that.”

Naruto” Uhm. sure. It can't get weirder than this. I would gladly come here every day to get the food you cook, to be honest.”

“ And I would gladly cook for you every day to see your nice body and hot dick.”

Naruto became a human tomato again.

Naruto” W-Well. See you tomorrow then.”

“ By. And don't forget to get dressed. Hmmm. That brings me to a nice Idea. Why don't we break open the floor and but stairs in? That way we can come to each other’s apartment without leaving?”

Naruto” That sounds like a good idea. But we would have to ask the landowner and he isn't that nice to me.”

“ Don't worry. I will ask him for you. I will tell you later. Maybe we will even be able to do that today.”

Naruto left me alone to my thoughts. How in the hell did he just agree to any of that? I mean, he even ate with me while being naked. I guess that he really had to like me because I am the only one of his age that likes him. I decided at that moment that I really didn't want to lose his love.

I left my home and went down to the landowner’s home.

Old man” Oh hy. Is everything ok?”

“ Well. I want to ask you something. Would it be possible to build a staircase inside my apartment that connects to the one above? I talked with Naruto-Kun about that and he wanted it too.”

Old man” Hmm. Well. I wouldn’t have a problem with that, but you have to repair all damages you do when you leave the apartment. Also, don't make a hole in the kitchen or bath. there are some vital things in there that could cause massive damage if you hit them.”

“ Thank you. Have a nice rest.”

I left and walked up to Naruto's apartment.

“ Hey, Naruto. He agreed.”

Naruto” Cool. Let’s begin right away.”

Naruto was weirdly happy about that but it was only beneficial for the cause. I still used my ring to look for anything new.

Naruto (jinchuriki):

Age: 8

Sex: male

chakra: enormous

Control: abysmal

Intelligence: above average(masked)

affection: Loves you *********

hated by village

thinks Sasuke is nice

does not like most girls except Hinata

really likes the ichiraku family

preferences: Bisexual, in love with you (Gay)

Special: container of the Kyuubi, Uzumaki bloodline (locked), wears an emotional mask, 

Other: loves you because you are one of the few that show affection to him,

likes ramen, hates bright colors(suppressed)

suspects to be the son of the fourth

thinks a lot about your nice butt and dick

We started with the staircase right away by making a hole in the wooden floor. we used the boards and some other random stuff to create a temporary spiral staircase and decided to use our first money to make it better. Or rather. I will use some of my money to buy new clothes and then use the leftover to buy building material.

The staircase looked actually more like a ladder but oh well.

“ Well. Seeing that it is one apartment now. We need to follow the rules.”

Naruto” Huh? Ohh. *blush* Right. Undressing.”

We undressed again. I made sure to see his cock flop again. We both were aroused again.

Naruto” Soo. What is that with my dick anyway?”

“ What do you mean?”

Naruto” Why does my penis stand up like that?”

“ You don't know? Well. It does that if you are aroused by something. to me it means that you really like my body, so it could be considered a compliment but please don't talk about it with others as it is a touchy subject.

It also has other uses that we could explore if you want to. It will feel really good too.”

Naruto” Ähm sure. Let’s do that. What do I have to do?”

“ Oh, it's simple. First, sit on the bed and spread your legs. I will do the work for you, this time.”

Naruto” ok.”

Naruto sat down on the bed and spread his legs, showing me his hard little prick and smooth balls. I walked over to him and kneeled down between his legs.

Naruto” What are you doing?”

“ I am going to show you what masturbation is. Just relax. I will do all the work.”

Naruto” Ok.”

Naruto relaxed and watched me kneeling with my face in front of his cute and hot dick. I placed my hands on his legs and let them slide towards his privates. Naruto inhaled sharply. My hands reached his boy parts and one of them grabbed his cock while the other one carefully grabbed his balls. I started to massage his balls while I masturbated him by rubbing his cock up and down.

Naruto tried to hold his moan in but he didn't quite manage to do so. He made a small squeak like moan.

“ Don't hold it in. Let it out. It will be much better if you hold nothing back.”

Naruto stopped to resist and moaned. I could see his toes curl and his legs pull up from pleasure. I think he is quite sensitive to getting pleased. I sped up and massaged his cock even more. Naruto couldn't hold it in anymore. It was his first sexual experience and he was only 8 after all. I could feel his cock starting to twitch. my face got bombarded by small little droplets of boy spunk. It was surprising. I thought that kids couldn't produce sperm that early but maybe I was wrong. Maybe kids had to become fertile sooner in this world.

I let him get down from his orgasm hight.

Naruto” That. That was awesome.”

“ Good that you liked it.”

Naruto” Should I do it for you too?”

“ Don't worry about that. Just promise me that we will do it more often.”

Naruto” Oh hell yeah. We will definitely do it again.”

“ Good. Now let's go to sleep.”

We went to bed and slept peacefully. Meanwhile in the thirds office.

**Hokage tower - Office:**

Hiruzen” Really?”

Anbu Owl” Yes sir. They were running around naked in the apartment. The new kid even jerked of Naruto. I also noticed that they joined their apartments via a Ladder. Even though they call it a staircase.”

Hiruzen” Are we sure that he isn't a spy that tries to get naruto to leave with him?”

Anbu Owl” I noticed nothing that would indicate that. It seemed more like love at first sight. Naruto immediately showed signs of severe affection and the new kid also showed some signs, although they were more hidden than Naruto's. I think that they are actually liking each other.”

Hiruzen took a pull from his pipe.

Hiruzen” Hmm. Alright. Continue observing them and make sure that nothing bad happens.”

Anbu Owl” Yes sir.”

Hiruzen” Also. Please leave this money envelope in kitanis home. He still has to buy new clothes.”

Anbu Owl” Yes sir.”

Owl flickered away and left the Hokage alone.

Hiruzen” Let’s just hope that it IS love and not a plan to take away my Naruto. I would be sad to send hunter Nins after him.”

**Apartment:**

Back in the apartment we still slept peacefully, without knowing that lord thirth knew about us.

On the morning of the next day, we woke up to the sunlight that shone through the window.

“ Good morning Naruto. How are you feeling?”

Naruto” Good morning to you too.”

We stood up and stretched. I could see Naruto’s dick clear as day. It was no wonder that I got a hard-on. Or I had morning wood. Whatever it was, Naruto is hot.

I walked to the kitchen and prepared some breakfast. The moment I reached the kitchen, I noticed an envelope there. Looking inside, I found some money and a letter that said that it was to help me start living here.

“ Naruto! Food is ready.”

Naruto” Coming.”

We sat down and started to eat. It wasn't anything special but Naruto really liked it. Most likely because he mostly eats noodle soup (Ramen).

“ So. Naruto. I will leave to go buy myself some clothes. Will you come with me?”

Naruto” I would love to, but I will probably only get sent out of the shop again. I already said that they don’t like me.”

“ Is that the reason why you only wear that orange thing?”

Naruto” Noo. I like orange.”

“ Uhh. No. You don't. I will get you some really clothing and then you can decide.”

Naruto” Fine but could we do what we did yesterday first?”

“ Really? You turned into a little horn dog, didn't you? Fine. This time we will do something even better though.”

Naruto” There is something better than what you did yesterday?”

“ Many things. But we will skip the smaller ones and go straight to the best one.”

Naruto” Fine. What do I have to do?”

“ First, let’s go to the bed.”

We walked to the bed and I laid down with my legs over the corner.

“ What I will show you now is something that two people do together if they really like each other. It's called sex. Normally it's between a boy and a girl. They would stick the penis of the boy in the pussy of the girl. Seeing that we are both boys, we will have to do what's called Anal sex or Butt sex.”

Naruto” So. I have to use my butt?”

“ No. I will use my butt. You will use your penis.”

Naruto” So. How do we do it?”

“ First. Please get the oil in the kitchen. We will need the slipperiness in this.”

Naruto” Ok.”

He left and returned with a bottle of oil. I could already see his stick getting hard from anticipation. It seemed that he only needed a little bit more coaxing to get him fully hard.

“ Now. Get in front of my legs and give me the oil.”

He gave me the oil and stood in front of my legs as told.

“ Good. Now, the next step is the most important. You need to be fully hard to be able to have sex.”

I opened my legs and lifted them up.

“ Come closer and put your penis towards mine. After that hold my legs up.”

Naruto” Why? What do you plan on doing.”

“ You will see.”

Naruto put his dick on mine and I felt them touch. The thought of feeling his dick touching mine was really hot and made me and naruto hard immediately. I grabbed the oil bottle and poured some over our cocks to make them slippery. The cold oil on our hot sticks was a weird but arousing feeling.

I grabbed our cocks and jerked them for a little before I stopped to make sure that Naruto wouldn't fire too soon.

“ Ok naruto. Now comes the second best pleasant part of sex. First, push my legs up to my head as far as possible. I would do it myself but I can't pull them up that far.”

Naruto put my legs near my head. Presenting my cock and boypussy to his eagerly awaiting dick.

“ You see that hole?”

Naruto” Yes.”

“ Good. Pour some oil over it and then push your dick in. Slowly at first.”

I could feel The bottle of oil leaving my side and some cold and slippery running over my hole. My pucker twitched from the feeling and I moaned.

He put the bottle away and stepped closer.

His tip touched my crack and slid up and down. His dick not finding any grip.

After some more grinding of his stick in my crack, he found the hole. My muscles got stretched from the intrusion of an foreign object and I moaned naruto’s name.

Naruto” Ohh. It's so warm and slippery. And tight too.”

“ Do you like it? mmmh”

Naruto” Oh yes. much better than masturbation.”

“ Good. Because we will do it -ungh- many more times.”

Naruto” Awesome.”

He hilted in me and I could feel his small balls hit my butt. The thought of him being fully in me only coaxed another moan out of me. My penis already leaked some pre.

Naruto” Now what?”

“ That's easy. Pull out and push in without fully leaving my butt. You will love that even more.”

He did that and moaned out loud. The feeling of his dick getting sucked in by my tight hot slippery hole is too good for him. He pushed in and out with such haste that I thought my butt would catch on fire. 

After some time he changed the way he fucked me and stabbed a little upwards which caused him to hit my prostate. He smashed it so hard that I came immediately. I sprayed my spunk all over me and my boypussy got even tighter. 

That was too much for Naruto who came hilted in me and filled my depths with his white baby juice.

Naruto” uuhhgn. KITANI !!”

I could feel his dick pulse and his spunk hit my prostate. 

He fell on me. All his energy left him. He was still stuck in me and his dick was still hard.

Naruto” That was awesome.”

“ Yes, it was. Are you satisfied? Your cock is still hard.”

Naruto” No. I think I could go another round.”

“ Then do that. I want to get filled with your baby batter.”

Naruto got even harder after hearing that and, after collecting his energy, pulled out again only to hilt in me. He fucked me another three times before he was fully satisfied. I assumed that it was the Kyuubi’s fault for Narutos stamina and horny-ness. I really had to visit him for a talk *cough*. Naruto's cock was finally getting soft in me and I loved the feeling of his spunk in me and his dick getting softer. 

The thought of me satisfying him was really hot for me. I really hoped that I would be able to satisfy more men. He pulled out and the cum was able to run out without anything holding it in. He dumped quite a load in me. Every time he came he pumped a bigger load. I hoped that that continued so that I would one day be filled to the brim with his baby-making sperm. 

I wondered if there is an item that allowed me to get pregnant.

Naruto” Oh fuck. Please tell me that we will do that more often.”

“ You can bet your cock on that. If it was up to me I would do that every day.”

Naruto” Oh yeah. Let's do it tomorrow again.”

“ Hell yes. I can't wait to get filled up from you again.”

Naruto grinned after hearing that and laid down next to me.

Naruto” If I knew that something this good exists I would have done it much sooner.”

“ Don't worry. Now you have me and I am insatiable if it comes to getting my boypussy pounded. Now let's get cleaned so we can go buy clothes.”

Naruto” Ok.”

We went to the shower and showered together. I cleaned him and he returned the favor. I think he liked that seeing that he played around with my tail and ears.

Naruto” You know. I really like your tail. It's so fluffy and your ears are so cute.”

“ Thanks. I guessed that after you played around with them so much.”

He blushed a little from that comment. 

We finished and dressed to go out. I hid my fox parts again to keep the villagers from seeing them. During our walk to the marketplace, I saw many people avoiding or openly glaring at Naruto. It was no surprise to me but I was still angry from witnessing it. After we arrived in the market place I remembered that Tenten’s father owned a shop for ninja stuff. He might be nicer to naruto than the civilian shops. I told naruto that I was looking for a special shop and he told me that he knows where it is but never went in.

We walked over to the shop and entered. It was full of ninja gear. From katana and naginata to clothing, kunai, and sealing scrolls. Behind the counter, I could see an older man and a young girl looking over to us.

Tenten's Father” Hello there. How can I help you two?”

“ We are going to start at the academy soon and need new clothes and other stuff.”

Father” Sure thing. We have prepared some academy starter sets over there and the clothes are in that corner. Please tell me if you need something.”

“ Thank you.”

We walked to the clothes and took one academy pack each.

Naruto” I can't believe it. He didn't even glare at me.”

“ Yeah. I thought that. That's why I wanted to go here.”

We picked our clothes and walked over to the counter. I chose an Anbu inspired clothing with a Kakashi type facemask and a bandana to keep my ears hidden. It was mostly dark blue.

Naruto, on the other hand, chose something similar to what Sasuke will wear in the academy, just without the arm guard things and a vest. It was dark gray with a light gray shirt under the vest.

We paid for our stuff and left. We headed back to our apartment to dress in our new stuff. After we did that, we left to go to ichirakus to eat a bowl of ramen.

Naruto” What do you think we will learn in the academy?”

“ Well. Except for the basics, I would say history and other boring stuff. Some training and maybe a little chakra control. All the nice things will come after the academy.”

Naruto” Oh man. I hope it won't be that way.”

“ Trust me. It will, most likely, be exactly like that.”

Naruto” Couldn't we at least learn some flashy moves?”

“ Most flashy moves are too destructive for someone like us. We are still only 8 and would likely misuse it if we are even able to learn them in the first place. Many people could get hurt if the academy teaches those things to kids like us. I am sure you would use those flashy moves to show off and would most likely accidentally hit someone.”

Naruto” I WOULDN’T!!! But you are right. It would be too dangerous.”

“ I'm always right.”

Naruto” Pfft. Yeah right.”

I flicked him on the forehead and ran away. He yelped and chased me right after. I planned on running around a little to train our muscles while at the same time playing catch. I managed to stay in front of him during the whole time, but when I noticed that I wouldn't be able to continue for long, I planned to completely escape.

It was an easy plan. Run into an Alleyway and right up the wall. He wouldn't look up and just keep running while I would be able to sneak away. The plan worked just as I thought. I still slipped a little and my control wasn't good enough to stay up there for long but by the time I had to get down, he was already gone.

I left to get to a training ground to train. The training ground was empty, which gave me the needed privacy. I trained my body with sit-ups and some running before I meditated to train my control. I did that for hours before I stopped to go back home.

Naruto was back to being the old self that he was before the ‘hunt’. We ate something and went to bed. We cuddled a little and I loved feeling his naked body next to mine.


	2. Academy start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hy guys. I have the second chapter here for you. It is a little smut heavier than it will normally be.
> 
> If there is any grammar nazi here, please tell me if there is any major mistake in the story.
> 
> Any tips or wishes, please leave a comment.

**Academy start**

I woke up the next day to feel a warm body next to me. I opened my eyes and saw naruto laying next to me in my bed with his arms and legs stretched out. I looked between his hot smooth legs to catch a good few of his lollipop before I left the bed and went to the kitchen. I made some simple oyakodon and matcha tea.

After finishing the breakfast I walked over to my bed and looked at the sleeping form of Naruto.

The sight of this naked angel was too much and I crawled between his legs. I lowered my head and opened my mouth to take in Naruto’s hard dick. Naruto started to moan slightly. His dream obviously turned from whatever it was to something much more arousing. I started to suck on his cock and used my hands to glide on the insides of his legs. Narutos dick started to leak his love juices and his moaning increased in intensity. He started to move a little, signaling me that he was close to waking up and to cumming. 

I increased my speed and Naruto started to come back to the land of the living.

Naruto” Ngh. wha, what?”

He looked down, only to see me between his legs and his appearing and disappearing dick in my mouth. That was all it took. He came in my mouth and filled it with his seed.

“Mh. Tasty. Good morning. Breakfast is ready.”

Naruto” Oh damn. You can wake me up, every day, from now on.”

“ Would be my pleasure.”

We walked into the kitchen and ate our now not so hot food.

Naruto” So Kitani. What is your plan today?”

“ I plan on getting some stuff before tomorrow. And you?”

Naruto” I don’t know. Can I come with you?”

“ Nope. Maybe next time. Why don’t you go to an open place without people and train? Run a little or do pushups and stuff. You really need training if you plan on becoming strong. Strength doesn’t come from nothing.”

Naruto” Fine.”

“Don’t be angry. We can’t be together all the time. I will come back no matter what. Nothing can hold me away from you.”

Naruto's face got a nice red hue.

Naruto” Ok. See you in the evening.”

“ See you.”

We both dressed and left the apartment. I walked towards a training ground and trained my transformation. I planned on learning the skill to hide my appendages even during sleep or immense pain/pleasure. It took me three hours to learn this ability. I was quite surprised by the speed at which I learned it. I then walked around the village and looked for any possible crafting materials. 

Stone: Its a stone.

a pile of dirt: its dirt

branch: tree branch of the great world tree Yggdrasil. ……..Nope, its a branch.

broken glass: well its glass

suspicious person: drug dealer. keep away.

slutty dressed woman: prostitute. Too expensive for you. Also, you are gay.

lamp: Its a lamp. duh

Black cat: cattus blackus smackus. 

“ Ok. The descriptions turn weirder and weirder.”

Just as I said that the cat smacked a genin that tried to catch it and ran away.

I continued to walk. Finding an item that I could use for my crafting ability wouldn’t be an easy task. I couldn’t just use anything, especially with my ability still being untrained. I needed rarer items. Items that were already refined. Metal ingots, mirrors, weapons, or other such stuff. 

I planned on making an item that could help me with either strength or stealth. An item that helped me with remembering stuff that I would learn in the academy would also be nice.

I walked into an alley and went deep to find stuff I could use. Just behind a brothel, I could spot something I could use. The problem was that it was in the possession of a middle-aged pink-haired man. He held a piece of dark blue cloth but it was different than the usual stuff. I didn’t know how but I could feel it.

Man” Hey kid. What are you doing in a place like this? You are too young to be here. Or are you here to work?”

“ Work?”

Man” Yes. Work. This is a brothel. Do you know what that means?”

“ It's a place where people sell their bodies to provide pleasure for others in exchange for money. I might be only 8 but I’m not completely dumb.”

Man” Well. You know more than most kids. So. Are you here to work? I’m the one that owns this brothel. It is different in that it only has homosexual services available. Women for women and men for men.”

“ I will humor you. Tell me more.”

Man” Well. There are actually a lot of gay men in the village and some of them are into boys. Some of them are ninjas but most are normal civilians.

What you have to do if you work here is simple. Please the customers with your body and they will pay the agreed price. It can be anything, from money to items, as long as it was agreed in advance. If someone decides to leave without paying, we have, like most brothels, an agreement with the Anbu corp. They will make sure you get the money.

You can start today and come whenever you feel like it. We actually have an employee that only comes once a month to pay for rent and his normal work covers the rest.”

“ Well, Assuming I would accept. I plan on joining the academy tomorrow. would that be a problem?”

Man” No. It would actually be beneficial for you to learn to fight. We actually have some well-known ninjas as customers and one of them even works here. He loves sex, so working here allows him to get as much as possible. Our job is actually quite accepted and not frowned upon.”

“What would be the usual payment?”

Man” Roughly 10000 yen. (yen aren’t worth as much as dollars or euros. it’s about 90 dollars or 80 euros.) If you turn out to be talented, you could ask for more.

We have a room for every employer with a bed and washing basin. Most customers come in the night but there is traffic during the whole day. If you don’t want to accept certain things, you have to write them on your door on the board that is attached. The board also contains your info like age and sex as well as a picture. If you don’t want a customer you can ask him to leave. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to but you can't slack either. You have to pay rent after all.

Your rent would be around 20 % of the money or if you accept an item instead, you will have to pay what you usually pay. There are exceptions but usually in your favor.”

“ It sounds good so far. Two last questions.”

Man” Yes?”

“ You clearly want me to work for you so I want a tiny front payment. And what's your name? Mine is Masanori Kitani”

Sikiro” Ohh. Ok. My name is Haruno Sikiro. What did you think about?”

“It’s simple and weird. I want that piece of cloth you have there. If I can have it I will start today and work till the sun starts to set. I have to wake up in the morning after all.”

Sikiro” That’s all? Fine. Here you go. Now follow me.”

We walked into the brothel and he showed me to a room on the top floor. The brothel had three floors and each floor had a certain use. The bottom floor was for the bar and other rooms, the next one was for females and the top floor was for men.

My room had a window that went out to the alley the man found me and was actually nice. The bed was soft and the bedsheets were of easily cleanable material. The washbasin was more like a bathtub filled with water and the room spacious enough to not feel constricting.

Sikiro” Alright. Please undress. I will take your photo and then you will tell me what services you provide.”

I did as told and started to undress. I obviously hid my appendages before doing so.

He took a photo with me standing naked and aroused before him and put it on the door.

Sikiro” So. now. What things would you be willing to do?”

“ From blowjobs to anal sex, anything normal. No piss or scat. Also no fisting.”

Sikiro” What about a threesome?”

“ Yup.”

Sikiro” And what about special fetishes like an Inuzuka with his dog?”

“ I don’t have any problems with animals. It’s actually hot.”

Sikiro” Wow. That a rarity. That will bring you many customers. What about double penetration or deepthroat. Do you accept creampies?”

“ Yes, yes and yes. I actually accept pretty much anything that doesn’t contain piss scat or pain like masochism. I am also no fan of dressing up and acting. I have no problem with dressing in girl’s clothes but no acting.”

Sikiro” Well. I have to say that I like you. Very well. I finished and you should be able to accept customers now. I will go down and inform the people. If you need anything, just ask.”

“ I could use some lube.”

Sikiro” It’s in the drawer there. You can take as much as you need. you are also allowed to take some home. Just don’t overdo it.”

“ Thanks.”

Sikiro left and I sat on the bed, still naked, and waited for my first customer.

It took 30 minutes for me to hear a knock. I opened the door and a middle-aged man with a slender build walked in. He wore normal civilian clothing and had a sake bottle hanging on his hips. I could feel the same thing I felt about the cloth piece on that bottle.

Man” Hello. How much for Anal?”

“ 10000. 8000 if I can have that bottle.”

Man” Fine. The bottle is empty though.”

“ That’s fine.”

Man” Alright.”

“ How do you want me?”

Man” I want you to lay on your back and lift your legs. I want to see your face.”

I laid down, grabbing my legs and lifting them up so far that my buttcrack spread apart and showed my twitching pucker.

Man” That’s hot. Where's the lube? Oh there.”

The man lubed up his cock and smeared some on my hole. He pushed one finger in and started to fingerfuck me until my cock started to get hard. He added a second and then a third until I was completely hard.   
  
Man” You like that huh? Lookout. Here I come.”

The man pushed in roughly and my hole stretched apart, allowing his cock to enter me. He started to push into me and his cock stretched my love tunnel with every shove. He hit my prostate and my cock leaked a little. The whole thing was fast, hard and hot but loveless. The man grabbed my legs to help him push even faster and deeper and soon he sprayed his seed into my hole with a grunt.

Man” That was good. Your hole was really tight. I will come again. Here is your money.”

“Thank you for your hospitality.”

The man left and just some minutes later I heard another knock. A man entered, looking similar to the first. 

Man” Hey. How much for anal?”

“ 10000. But I have to clean first. I still have the cream of the last one in me.”

Man” No. I like that. I think it’s hot.”

“Ok if you like it. How do you want to do it?”

Man” Lay on the bed, back up.”

I laid down with my but in the air. My fresh creamed hole still leaked. The man undressed and went between my legs. He grabbed my cheeks and spread them apart before he lowered his head and licked over my hole. My cock raised again.

His tongue ran over my twitching leaking hole before it pushed in. The feeling of this moving wiggling worm in my hole made me moan.

The man pulled his tongue out again and went up, putting his cock against my freshly fucked hole. He slowly pushed his prick into my tight hole and spread my ring apart. He grabbed my hip with his hands and readied himself.

The man pulled me onto his dick in one motion and moaned from the feeling of his thick dick getting grabbed by my pre-lubed hole. I could feel his cock in my tunnel, stretching it before he pulled out and pushed in again. He started to fuck me and hit my prostate with every push he makes.

My cock leaked into the bedsheets, every time he shoves his cock into my poypussy. I grabbed the sheets and moaned for him to go faster. He was more than happy to oblige. My body rocked into the bed and my cock gets pressed into the sheets over and over again. My belly was already wet from my own pre.

The man fucked me for another 5 minutes before he hilted into my hole and pumped me full of his baby maker cream.

Man” Mmmm. Uhhh.”

The moment he came, he pressed his cock in as far as possible and pressed against my prostate, forcing me over the edge.

Man” T-that was the best fuck I ever had. It was definitely worth it.”

“ Thank you. I am happy that you love my hole so much.”

Man” I will definitely come again.”

“ I will try to be here as often as I can.”

Man” I hope that you do. Until next time.”

“ Until next time.”

The man left and I stood up. I had 3 other customers before the sunset.

After the last customer, my belly was filled with cream and the moment I stood up It ran out of my abused hole and ran down my legs. All of them wanted to use my ass and noot one left me to clean up. I really liked my new job.

I cleaned up and left the brothel. I walked into my apartment and saw Naruto sit on the bed and looked weirded out.

“ Hey Naruto. What's up?”

Naruto” Huh?”

“ What’s up? Are you ok?”

Naruto” Uhh YES. I’m OK.”

“ Uhhh. If you say so.”

I didn't know what happened. I don't think he knows of my new job so It had to be something else. Time to use my observation ring.

Naruto (jinchuriki):

Age: 8

Sex: male

chakra: enormous

Control: abysmal

Intelligence: above average(masked)

affection: Loves you *********

hated by village

thinks Sasuke is nice

does not like most girls except Hinata

really likes the Ichiraku family

preferences: Bisexual, in love with you (Gay)

Special: container of the Kyuubi, Uzumaki bloodline (locked), wears an emotional mask, 

Other: loves you because you are one of the few that show affection to him,

likes ramen, hates bright colors(suppressed)

suspects to be the son of the fourth

thinks a lot about your nice butt and dick

Recently, subconsciously, contacted the Kyuubi (suppressed)

followed you, knows about the brothel job

“ Did you by any chance follow me?”

Naruto” Äh what! NO!”

“ Don't lie.”

Naruto” ähm. Yes, I know you work in the brothel.”

“ Are you mad at me?”

Naruto” What! No. I know that you wouldn't have enough with me. I have absolutely no problem with it. I actually think it's hot. Just don't leave me, please!”

“ What! I would never leave you. As long as you don't start to hate me.”

Naruto” I would never hate you. Especially if you become my right hand when I become Hokage.”

“ I would definitely become your right hand. But we will have to become genin first.”

Naruto” You bet I will become a genin”

“ We will. Now let's go to bed so we can wake up fresh and well-rested.”

Naruto” Ok. let’s go.”

We went to bed after eating some food. I laid down and Naruto laid behind me, spooning me, with his cock between my cheeks.

I woke up the next day, with naruto snoring behind me. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:30 am. The academy starts at 8 am so we still had time to get ready.

I stood up and went towards naruto to wake him up. I crawled towards him and took a closer look at his dick. It was completely hard and had a big drop of pre on top. It looked as if Naruto had a very arousing dream. I took his dick in my hand and started to stroke him. He gave off a little moan and he lowered his hand to grab mine in a weak grip. I raised and lowered my hand around his dick and smeared his pre all over. His hand followed mine.

I continued to stroke him for a while before I started to suck on his dick. He immediately put his hands on my head and pushed down. He was still asleep and moved his hands as if he dreams of getting blown right there. I made sure that I licked around his shaft and sucked to create a nice vacuum. I bobbed my head for another two minutes before he came into my mouth but for some reason, he didn't wake up. I swallowed his cream with a moan.

My own dick was still hard and I was still horny so I decided to use his hole to relieve me. I took his legs and raised them up to get access to his little hole. I licked my finger and pushed it in to lube him up a little and stretch his hole. I fingered him some more before I aligned my stinger and pushed in. Naruto woke up with a start.

“ Mhh. Good morning sleepyhead.”

Naruto” Ugh. what?”

“ You didn’t wake up when I sucked you off and I was horny so I am going to fuck you now.”

I started to move in and out of him.

Naruto” Oh ugh.”

I pushed his legs further up towards his head and put more force on him to let me move into a better position. After that, I started fucking. Naruto moaned every time I pushed my little boy into him and stretched his hole open further. My tip hit his spot every time I rammed into his hip and forced some cum out of his dick. We screwed until 7:00 before I creamed into his hole and felt some liquid getting sprayed onto my belly. I pulled out and watched his hole leaking and his belly creamed.

“ Phew. That was refreshing.”

Naruto” Ugh. I love this.”

“ *giggle* Well. I love it too. Now get up. We have only 45 minutes before we have to run, and that is assuming we leave in the last possible minute.”

Naruto” ugh fine.”

We went to shower and eat breakfast before we dressed and walked out of our apartment. 

We still had some time left so we walked calmly towards the academy. I thought that Naruto would be more hype active than he is right now but maybe, me fucking him, exhausted him enough to take the extra energy he had away from him.

We reached the academy with only a few bad looks and swearwords thrown in our directions.

Naruto and I waited in front of the academy because there was a speech for the new students by none other than the third Hokage himself. No one listened. 

After the very interesting speech *cough*, we walked into the rooms we were assigned which was room 204.

Inside, we found some kids already sitting wherever they found a place. I recognized some of them. Sasuke sat in front of the class, close to the windows. He acted almost like in the anime, only that he was less detached. Having Itachi left had to have some positive changes to what could have been.

In the middle of the room sat Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji. In the back sat Hinata, who was still the shy girl, and Shino.

I missed Inu and sakura, but seeing that the room was still not full, I assumed that they would arrive a little later. 

The benches were built for three people per bench so I decided to sit close to Sasuke. He needed a friend and what is better than a friend. Right, two friends.

Sasuke sat at the seat that was closest to the window so I sat in the middle one and naruto used the other.

Right as we sat down, The door opened and Sakura and Ino walked in. They were still friends, the rivalry over Sasuke would not happen for some time if at all.

After waiting for all the kids to arrive, the bell rang, signaling that the teacher would be here in just a moment. The kids stopped their talk and paid close attention to the door only to be surprised by a voice in the back of the room.

Iruka” Well, It seems that everyone is here already.”

We looked back to see Iruka stand in the back of the room, looking around to see if everyone was there.

Some kid” What? How did you get there?”

Iruka” I’m a ninja. Stealth is a BIG part of our bread and butter. Now let’s begin with a little introduction and then I will tell you what will happen in the next two years.”

He walked in front of the room and wrote his name onto the chalkboard.

Iruka” My name is Umino Iruka. I'm a chunin specializing in teaching. I am one of the 14 teachers we have right now. I will be your teacher until you either graduate or leave.

I want you to tell me your likes, hobbies, dislikes and anything else you might want to share.

I will give you an example. I like reading and teaching. My hobbies are learning what I can and trying to create better teaching methods. I dislike hasslers and bullies. I also greatly dislike people who betray the trust of me or the village.

Any questions?

None? good. Let’s begin with Mitarashi Chomaru.”

The kids introduced themself and I ignored most of it until it came to the rookie 9. Most of them were the same.

Shy Hinata, overconfident Kiba, silent Shino, lazy Shikamaru, food-focused Chouji and Ino who was not focused on Sasuke but was still overly girly.

Sakura” My name is Haruno Sakura. I like flowers, books and sweets. My hobbies are reading, and flower pressing. I dislike bullies.

I want to become a ninja, like my parents.”

Well, that was interesting. Nothing that would indicate that she would be a fangirl or something like that. 

Sasuke” My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like tomatoes, training, and my brother. My hobby is training. I dislike a certain man and my goal for the future is to kill said man and rebuild my clan.”

Most kids in the class got big eyes or talked in a hushed voice after hearing that.

Naruto” Hy. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like Kitani and ramen. My hobbies are training, eating ramen and doing fun things with Kitani. I dislike waking up so soon in the morning. My goal for the future is to become Hokage. Believe it.”

Most kids started to snicker at that. They didn't believe that naruto would manage to do that. some kids even voiced their opinion, Kiba being one of them.

“ Shut up dog breath. My name is Masanori Kitani. I like to create items that will be useful for me and my friends, Naruto and training. My hobbies are learning new skills and become stronger. I dislike everyone that treats naruto bad and everyone who betrays one of us or the village. My dream is to help Naruto in his dream and become his right hand.”

Some kid” Right. As if some loser could do that.”

“ Until you prove to be better than me, you have not earned the right to tell me about my goal. You don’t even have a right to talk to me in the first place.”

The kid looked a little shocked but suppressed it right away.

Iruka” Please be nice. You are all very interesting in your own way. Now, let's talk about the things that will happen in the next two years.”

Everyone gave Iruka their full attention.

Iruka” Alright. I will give you the exact plan before we finish for today. I will tell you the rough information on what will await you in the next two years.

You will have classes for mathematics, language, history, sport or sparing, practical training, chakra training and some gender-specific lessons.

Any questions?”

Shika” What are gender-specific lessons?”

Iruka” That differentiates. For example, girls will have flower arrangements. Those things are basically there to help your mind to relax while at the same time showing you something that could become your hobbies.”

Kiba” What is the difference between sport, sparring and practical training?”

Iruka” The difference is that sports is simply there to train your endurance and speed.

sparing is there to train, hand to hand, combat against another person. You will fight another person from this class.

And practical training ranges from kunai and shuriken throwing to acrobatics and some other training.

Anything else? No? Ok. seeing that today is the first day, we will stop here today. come back tomorrow at 8:00 am. The Academy is open between Monday and Friday. Saturday and Sunday are your free days. You are dismissed.”

We left the academy and everyone scattered everywhere. Naruto and I walked back to our apartment and talked about our plan for today. We also talked about the academy in general. From the other kids, all the way to the things we will learn in the next few years.

**Hokage tower - Office:**

Hiruzen” So. How was the first day, Dolphin?”

Dolphin/Iruka” It was interesting. We have some interesting kids.”

Hiruzen” Good. I hope we will get some good ninja this year. What about Naruto and kitani?”

Dolphin” Naruto was quite interesting. He was calm and attentive. Quite different from what I expected. He also seemed to be happier. He still wants to become Hokage though.

Kitani on the other hand is also quite calm but he seems much more collected than most kids. The only time he showed something was when a kid insulted his and Naruto's dream and when he talked about his plan to become Naruto's right hand.

Also, when the two entered the class, Kitani immediately walked over to Sasuke and sat next to him. Naruto followed closely.

It almost appeared as if he noticed that Sasuke needed some friends. He sat next to him but still kept a distance to give Sasuke some space to accept him.”

Hiruzen” Interesting. What about Sasuke?”

Dolphin” He was just as we thought but it could be worse. We were really lucky that Itachi survived.”

Hiruzen” Yes we were. Now, Axolotl. What can you tell me about the last few days?”

Axolotl” They were quite interesting, to say the least. I will start with the more interesting things. Kitani seems to have a quite good grasp on his chakra. I spotted him using wall walking to evade Naruto from catching him. He still slipped a little but it was already quite good.”

Hiruzen” Do you think he is pre-taught?”

Axo” Most likely. Although I spotted him training his transformation which he got down quite fast.”

Hiruzen” Alright. What else do you have for us?”

Axo'' The next things are quite interesting. Even a porno wouldn’t be as loaded in the sex department as what I saw in the last days. The two screw almost every time they have the chance too. Kitani started to wake naruto up by using pleasure and joined the brothel that specializes in homosexual services. He is extremely sex orientated.”

Hiruzen” Oh my. Will that behavior be bad for his growth?”

Axo” I do not believe so. I think he has achieved some sort of balance. It would still be best to keep an eye on them.”

Hiruzen” Do that. Dolphin. I want you to keep a close eye on the three. Also, make sure to see how far their abilities are. Especially Kitani. 

I want to hear about anything that might look suspicious. I'm still not sure if Kitani is actually who he says he is.”

Dolphin/Axolotl” Yes Sir!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Guys and Girls.   
> I already uploaded a chapter for shota quest today but I was so in the mood to write some smut today that I continued on this chapter I had to stop because of 'getting sick with corona' reasons.
> 
> This chapter is almost only smut. Only the beginning has some story progression in it. I will push the story some more in the next chapter with a little time skip.  
> This chapter contains some stronger scenes compared to what this story normally contains. mainly a little bulging and eggpreg. (although they are not eggs but seeds.)
> 
> I will add a little survey in the next chapter to ask your guy's opinion on how this chapter should go.
> 
> One question that I need to be answered before I write the next chapter is. Should I make Kitani a strong character right off the bat or should he be like a relatively normal but still stronger character. Like, strong enough to hold his ground against zabusa in the zabusa arc or just a little stronger than neji or sasuke.

**tentacle cave**

Naruto and I arrived at our apartment and entered. We undressed immediately, as we have done every day since we first met. I started to prepare some tea before we started to talk.

Naruto” So, what are we going to do now? I actually thought that we would be stuck in the academy for the rest of the day.”

“ Well. We could have some fun if you want. I also wanted to go look for some materials I could use.”

Naruto” hmm. What did you have in mind?”

“ I really want to have you in me right now.”

Naruto” S-Sure.”

“ Thanks.”

I grabbed Naruto and pushed him on the bed. Mini Naruto was already hard as a rock and twitched in anticipation. 

I straddled him and lowered my head. I grabbed his head and put our lips together. I kissed him and started to grind my dick against his. The feeling of our cocks rubbing against each other and flopping around and the feeling of Naruto's soft hot lips made me even harder and I started to spread a little pre on our cocks.

We continued to do so until both our dicks were as slick as they could become and I slid one last time upwards. My little dick smeared my pre over Naruto's belly and Naruto lubed my hole with his own cock. I slowly pushed back, trying my best to align his dick with my pucker. My hole started to stretch and open up, letting the invader in.

We were still kissing, but now I pushed my tongue in. I started to play with Naruto’s mouth and made him moan from the double-sided sensation. His cock twitched and I could feel my hole getting filled. Naruto came inside me and painted my insides white. 

We continued and his cum lubed up my hole even more. I sped up and rode his cock even faster. I could feel him hitting my prostate and moaned. The room was filled with a cacophony of moaning and the sound of sex.

Naruto came again and my hole got painted with his spurts of white boy cream. His dick was still hard and I knew from experience his balls are still far from empty.

We continued to fucked like bunnies till my belly felt like it was full to the brim.

I pulled off his cock and fell down landing on Naruto's cum covered stomach and wrapped my arms around him. 

My ass leaked a steady stream of his cum and it ran down my balls and ended on Naruto’s cock.

We cuddled until my hole managed to recover from the fuck session and closed up, trapping the rest inside.

Naruto” That was awesome.”

“ Mhm.”

Naruto” We should shower.”

“ Jup.”

Naruto and I took a shower and cleaned our in and outside.

After we finished cleaning, we went our own way. Naruto went out to train his endurance and I left to find another part that I could use for my creation ability.

Last time, I looked for parts in the village but today I planned to look for them in the forest. I left the apartment after Naruto and walked towards one of the less used training grounds.

I entered training ground 6 which was past training ground 3. I walked past training ground 3 and saw some genin trying to fight a certain silver-haired Jonin. They had no chance and did not work together at all. It looked as if they were doing one of the infamous bell tests.

I looked at them for some time to, maybe, learn something before I continued to my destination. 

I reached the ground and started to look around for any type of item. From discarded kunai or shuriken to crafting material and whatever else I might find. After searching for almost 3 hours, I found some old but still sharp kunai and shuriken and even an Item I needed for the stealth piece. It was some type of metal clip that you use to hold capes or something like that.

I used the rest of my free day to roam the forest and look around. Thankfully, my guard was not around, not that I knew that. At one point in my little exploring, I felt the same feeling I always have when I have the chance to obtain a special item for my ability. It came from a little opening that was almost invisible to anyone that didn’t know that there had to be something. I slowly sneaked into the small opening and looked around. The cave was covered in roots and vines and opened up to be big enough to stand. I followed the cave till I reached a small room-sized part of the cave. In the middle of the room, I saw what gave off the energy.

“ Observe.”

Tentacle:

Race: Plant

Sex: Seeder

Summon: Subsummon

Strength: Genin

Tameable: Yes

Fertile: Yes

This Monster is of the rare Tentacle race. Its main element is Plant. 

It can be Tamed to receive the Subsummon: Tentacle summon.

It is strong enough to capture a Genin.

It is fertile.

“ So Guide. Some more info?”

Guide” What do you need to know?”

“An explanation to the info like race, sex and Summon would be a nice start.”

Guide” Alright.

Tentacles can have different races, meaning it can be anything from plant to slime, water and even stone, metal and wood.

The sex ‘seeder’ means that it is the one that lays the seeds. The counterpart is the fertilizer. The seeder captures a person or animal and puts egg-sized seeds into their intestines. The fertilizer fertilizes those seeds before the seeder lays them. Normally a tentacle monster is made up of both. Only high ranked tentacle monsters need a separate partner. Fertilized seeds will be laid into the dirt and grow into new tentacle monsters. 

A person can have up to two main summons. Subsummons on the other hand are without a limit. You can have as many sub summons as you wish. On the other hand, Subsummons have no leader, are most of the time rather stupid and cant teach you the sage mode.

The strength just means that if a tentacle manages to grab something/someone of its power level, It is able to hold it tight.

Tameable is what allows you to create a summoning contract. You can tame summons in all possible ways but in this case, you have to get fucked by it, but you probably knew that from feeling its sex aura.

Fertile means that it currently holds fertile seeds. If its fertility was no, it would still place seeds in you but those would not become new monsters. There would be a chance that the fertilizer grabs you and fertilizes them inside you.”

“ Wow. That’s a lot of Info. Well, about how many seeds are we talking about and how long will it take to lay them?”

Guide” Anything from one to two dozen seeds. It would take only one hour to lay them but they will suck away at your chakra. I would warn you, if it lays two dozen eggs, your belly will inflate and you will have difficulty moving. Others will see the change. It might cause problems.”

“ Well then. Some inflation has never hurt anyone. Or something like that. Let’s receive a summoning contract.”

I stood up and the tentacle started to move. It opened up and showed me its core, the place where I would be in a moment. It’s like an eggshell. A shell of tentacles with air in the middle for the prey. I started to undress and put my clothing to the side to make sure they would stay intact and especially clean.

The tentacle seemed to notice that because the tentacles stopped to crawl towards me and it opened up even more. It was pretty obvious that it was inviting me.

I walked towards the monster with a little swing of my butt. The tentacles started to hover around me but didn’t directly touch me. It blocked off the escape route but I didn’t care. I wanted to get fucked by it.

I reached the center and the shell closed behind me. I could feel some wet sensation all over my body and let it do whatever it wanted to do. It guided me down to lay on my back and since I didn’t struggle but even entered willingly, did only lightly hold me down. Only enough for it to do what it planned to do.

I was lying on the surprisingly warm tentacle covered ground and saw a tentacle move towards my face. It dripped a green liquid and once it reached my mouth, I opened up and once it reached my mouth, I tasted it. It had a sweet taste and the texture was thick and very slippery. The tentacle moved into my throat and started to move in and out to fuck my throat.

My legs on the other hand got pulled apart and I could feel something wet and slippery touch my hard cock and hole. The tentacle plant placed a tentacle with a tulip-shaped suction cup on the end. It started to move over my cock and swallowed it whole. My cock got enveloped in a wet, slippery, tight hull. It started to increase its suction and moved up and down my length.

The third tentacle was a little special. It was thicker than the others and was nobbed. It also had a big liquid streaming hole on the tip. It moved towards my but and covered it in the slippery liquid before it pressed against my hole and the liquid had no other way than to push into my rectum and fill my inside with its sweet slickness. 

It started to push my well-lubed hole apart and enter my ass.

My mouth was not idle though. I started to lick the tentacle that fucked my mouth and filled my stomach with nutritional rich plant-cum. The one that sucked on my dick managed to suck the first pre cum out of it. 

While I was fucked and sucked from those three, more appeared. I grabbed two while the rest just either tried to arouse me by moving over my thighs and belly or hovered over me and covered me in plant-cum.

The tentacle in my ass fucked into my hole and went deeper, every time he pushed in. It pushed against my prostate every time with its nobbed skin. I loved the feeling of those nobs stretching my hole differently with every movement and the pleasure my prostate gave me. I could feel a strong orgasm approaching me from the feeling that rose in my lower body.

I sprayed my cream into the flower, which ‘drank’ it down greedily. I spasmed around from the overwhelming orgasm and moaned in a high pitched voice. My hole tightened up around the tentacle and I could feel its movements changing. It was growing closer too.

The tentacles that were inside me, started to spray even more plant-cum into me before I could feel the one in my boy-pussy slowing down and weird bulges in it pressing against my hole. It was finally laying its seeds inside me. It pumped seed after seed into me. I came a second time, from the feeling of the seeds pressing against my prostate alone.

The tentacle in my mouth came too and filled my throat and stomach with its juices. I could feel my stomach starting to slightly bulge from the plant-cum in my stomach alone.

The tentacles in my hands and above me came all over me, covering me in the green liquid. I could feel every spurt of it on my skin and loved it.

By the time that they finished covering and filling me, I had ten seeds in my stomach and it was still filling me. I could feel constant movement inside me, everything pressing against my prostate. My stomach bulged from the sheer amount of seeds. 

After some time, I could feel it stop. It placed exactly twenty seeds inside me. My belly clearly showed the outline of all the seeds to the world. The tentacles started to leave me one after another. First were the ones that didn’t touch me or only slithered around me. Next was the one sucking my dick, closely followed by the one that was deep down my throat. 

The one in my ass took its time and I was happy about that. I loved the feeling of fullness in my ass. Nonetheless, It had to leave me too and did so slowly. I could feel the nobs against my special spot and hear a light slurp sound from it leaving my cum filled hole.

My belly deflated a little after it left me but I still was visible bigger. 

I laid in the middle of the monster, covered in its juices, and could hear/ feel it asking me if I wanted to make a contract. It was weird to hear it in my mind, but it wasn’t something that you couldn’t get used to.

I accepted and felt some weird chakra movement inside me. There also appeared a little scroll in front of me.

The seeds started to suck my chakra and I could feel how my reserves emptied. I stayed inside the plant’s center and waited for them to finish before I stood up and slowly stumbled towards my clothes. I grabbed them and walked out, still naked. 

After leaving the cave, I walked towards a small water stream I remembered from before. I jumped into the water and cleaned up, pushing as much cum out as possible. One of the seeds moved towards my hole and stretched me open before it popped out, flowing downstream.

I grabbed it before it was too far gone.

“ So, do I just drop it onto dirt?”

Guide” Yes. It will grow from there and create its own cave. 

Little info, For max survival chance of your kids, have at least 20 Meters (21 Yards) between each seed.”

“ Ok. thanks.”

I redressed and started to walk back towards the village. I dropped the first seed onto the ground next to the stream and every time I had enough space between them, I pulled my pants down and squatted. I pressed to push a seed out and could feel them move down my insides, Highly arousing me. I waited for one to pop out and then continued back home.

I continued it until I planted all of my children safely. I was so aroused from them popping out, I had to find Naruto and fuck him.

  
I found him on the training ground, working out. He was already exhausted from his training, which took a long time because of the massive amount of endurance he had. I moved into the bushes next to the running tack and waited for him to run near me. Right as he was in front of me, I grabbed him and pulled him into the bush.

He made a cute squeaking noise before I covered his mouth. I placed him on the ground in a doggy position with me behind him, holding his mouth.

Naruto noticed shortly after that it was me from the scent and relaxed. I lowered my unused hand towards his pants and pushed it in. I grabbed his soft dick and started to stroke him. He was hard almost immediately. I pulled his pants down and placed my dick near his hole.

Naruto tried to resist because of the fact that we were in the open but after I started to nibble on his ear, he lost power in his arms and grumbled with a muffled moan.

I had to remember that fact.

I slowly pushed forwards and could feel his hole starting to expand to accommodate my cock. I pushed in with all my force and started to fuck him as fast as I could without creating too much noise.

Naruto moaned out every other second but it was muffled from my hand. I looked up and towards the training ground and was surprised. I saw two of our classmates entering the training ground to train too.

I told Naruto of that fact while plowing his ass. The boy and girl from my class started to train their throwing with the start, but thankfully away from us.

I continued to fuck Naruto while also stroking his cock. After almost ten minutes, he came into my hand and clamped down on my dick. That was enough to bring me over the edge and cover his rectum in my cream. He moaned out again but much louder.

Our classmates looked up towards us and almost started to walk towards us but thankfully, just at that time, a bird flew off the tree. They thought the sound was from that.

The thought of almost getting caught by our own classmates made my orgasm even stronger.

After we both finished, I liked my hand clean and pulled Naruto's pants back up. I did the same to mine and we rested for a second. Naruto's hole still streamed my cum and it started to seep out his pant leg. It was barely noticeable but enough to make it extremely hot. 

We sneaked away from the training ground and went on our way towards our apartment while trying our best to hide the steadily growing cum trail on Naruto's leg.

We reached our home without a problem, although I thought that one Jonin noticed it. This is no surprise, but at least it wasn’t a civilian. We closed the door after us and undressed as we do all the time. I looked at Narutos but he showed me and saw him still leaking. I walked behind him and grabbed his hip while he was bent down to pull off his underpants.

He froze for a short time, just enough for me to start liking the cum off his leg and thighs. I reached his hole and licked over there too. This of course made Naruto with his almost infinite endurance, horny again. 

Naruto” I-If you d-don’t stop then I w-will have t-to fuck you ag-again.”

I continued to lick his hole and his cock started to grow. He grabbed me right as I pulled away and pulled me onto the bed.

We fucked the whole rest of the day until we had to go to bed for the next school day.


	4. Telling the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys and gals. Here I have a new chapter for you.  
> I had a hard time getting in the mood to write any smut this week, so I hope the quality is good enough.  
> I warn right away.  
> This chapter contains a dog scene.  
> After the smut scene with the dog, there is only story. If you are here for only the smut then you can stop at that point.  
> After that point is a lot of talking with the Hokage. You might still want to read it to hear the working of Kitani's skill again, or at least parts of it.  
> I hope the way I went with the story is the right one.
> 
> Enjoy and as always give me your opinions.

**First real class**

We woke up the next day. I was still sore from our session the other day. I got up and made us some food. I got up much too early so I even made two Bentos for us to take to school. Naruto woke up from the smell of my cooking and walking towards me. I have said it a thousand times and I will say it many more times. I love seeing him naked with his parts in clear view. I am a pervert, sue me. 

“ Good morning. Hungry?”

Naruto” mhm. I am really hungry after yesterday.”

“ No wonder. Even I feel sore down there. Hey, I have an Idea.

Do you want to stay in my apartment permanently?”

Naruto” You want me to live here? Are you sure?”

“ Naruto. When was the last time, since we met, that you stayed in your own apartment?”

Naruto” True. I will have to talk to Jiji though. I need to make sure that there won’t be any problem with anyone trying to lower what little money I get.”

“ You want me to come with you? We still have time to visit him before school starts.”

Naruto” Hmm. Sure.”

We grabbed our stuff and left the apartment. The Hokage’s office was very close to the academy so I knew where to go. We walked into the building and up the stairs. 

The receptionist looked at us for only a second before she looked back down at her work. Either she didn’t like Naruto or she communicated with the Hokage silently.

A short moment later, the door opened and Morino Ibiki left the room. He gave me a nod as he passed by.

Hiruzen” Come in Naruto-Kun. What can I do for you two?”

Naruto” Hey Jiji. I want to quit the Apartment contract. Kitani lets me live with him. ”

Hiruzen took a pull from his pipe before he looked at me.

Hiruzen” You would let him live with you?”

“ Yes Sir.”

Hiruzen” And you won’t do anything stupid?”

“ Of course not, Sir. Naruto is the most important person to me.”

Hiruzen” Alright. I will allow it but if I notice any problems, I will put Naruto in his own apartment again.”

Naruto” Thank you Jiji. We have to leave now. Our class starts soon.”

We left the office and walked over to the academy.

Hiruzen” Axolotl. Anything new?”

Axolotl” Not much sir although we lost sight of him for half a day yesterday. He went towards the training grounds in the direction of training ground 3. I was looking for him for some hours but didn’t find him. I found him later though. 

How do I say that? Naruto and Kitani had some fun in the bushes next to the training grounds. They were almost found by their classmates.”

Hiruzen” Hm. Ok. Make sure to increase surveillance. If nothing happens till the end of the first academy year, we can decrease surveillance back to normal.”

Axolotl” Understood Sir.”

Bach with Kitani.

We entered our class and saw that most of our classmates were already present. We sat next to our slightly emo friend and waited for our sensei. After some time, the last kids entered and sensei Iruka came just moments later.

Iruka'' Good morning Kids. Let’s do the roll call and we can start with class.”

The class was pretty boring, to be honest. We learned typical things like history and mathematics. Naruto and I ate our Bentos during the break and talked with some of the others. Kiba was just as annoying as I remembered him. Shika and Choji were nice but held back. Shika was a typical Nara and was Lazy as Fuck. Choji on the other hand was simply uncomfortable. He was not used to someone being nice to him.

Hinata was as shy as we know her and Shino just said nothing. Ino on the other hand talked a lot. We also talked to Sakura and I noticed that she and Ino had yet to start fangirling. 

The break ended eventually and we returned back to our seats. The rest of the day went similar with the exception that instead of history, we had geography.

After school ended, we left and went to our training grounds. We wanted to train our close combat skills. Obviously, we didn’t know the academy style yet and didn’t really know how to start so we just simply had a little fight to train our reflexes and speed. Oh, also our pain tolerance.

It was not something to brag about but it would make us stronger in the end. After that, we walked towards Ichiraku’s and ate something that would give us energy for the rest of the day. We had some more fun till Naruto went to train his endurance and I left to earn some money with my favorite job.

I walked towards the brothel and entered my room after I told my boss that I was available today.

I entered the room and undressed, keeping only my pants on, with nothing underneath. I waited for some time before the first men came in.

He was a dark-haired lean man with normal civilian clothing.

“ Hi. What can I do for you?”

Men” I just need some tight ass today. It’s 10.000 Ryo, right?”

“ Yes. How would you like it?”

Men” Just stand there. I will do the work.”

I did as asked and he walked over to me. I stood in front of the bed and waited for his move. He grabbed my naked shoulders and lowered his head to put a kiss on my mouth. I returned a kiss instinctively. He lowered his head further and kissed my skin. He sucked on my nipples and licked over my belly.

His hands grabbed my waist and his fingers hooked into the waistband of my pants.

The kissing and licking made me really hard and horny. He could see a small bulge in my pants from all the ‘affection’ he showed me.

His head lowered below my belly button and stopped there. His hands slowly lowered down and pulled my pants with them. He could see the base of my cock till he pulled too much and my whole dick sprang up like a, well, spring.

He didn’t wait and immediately planted a kiss on top of my dick. I gave off a small moan and put a hand on top of his head. He started to lick and suck my tip and I moaned a little more. After some time, he took my cock into his mouth and sucked even more before he opened his mouth even more and took my balls in as well.

By the time my balls were inside his mouth, I leaked quite a little bit of cream. The man raised his hand towards my mouth and put two fingers on my lips. I knew what he wanted to do and took them into my mouth, licking and slathering on them, Lubing them up with my spit.

As soon as he was satisfied with my effort, he lowered his hand down between my legs, which I immediately spread apart to give him the needed space to work.

He pressed one finger into my hole and started finger fucking me while at the same time sucking my cock. I threw my head back and moaned, grabbing his head tighter.

After some time, he put the second finger in and continued what he started. It didn’t take long till he stopped though. 

Satisfied with his preparations, he pulled away from my dick and stood up. His hips at the same height as mine. I spread my legs even further and he moved up between them. I could feel his wet tip between my cheeks, sliding around and looking for a target.

I put my legs around him and pulled him closer. Thanks to that, his cock found its target and easily slipped into my pucker. The man leaned over me and grabbed me while he pushed even deeper into me. I pulled him even closer with my legs and tried to tighten my hole to give him more pleasure. All of this made me moan from pleasure and made my cock leak even more cream.

The man started to pull back, only to push back in. I could feel his hard rod inside me, pushing against my favorite spot. He pounded into my prostate and forced even more moaning out of me. I could feel his thrusts becoming uneven and his breath became heavier. I could feel his dick starting to twitch.

He grabbed me and embraced me, kissing me passionately, which I returned just as strong. The moment we kissed, we came. I sprayed my cum all over my stomach and my hole clenched down, pushing the guy the last inch. I could feel something hot and liquid pump into my hole. 

The man stopped kissing me after he came down from his orgasmic height and stepped back, pulling his cock out of me. My hole leaked out and the man smiled at his handy work.

Men” You are a good fuck, you know. I would love to do you again. You know, I lost my boyfriend some time ago. He was still pretty young. I loved him a lot.

Here, take this, I need to stop thinking about him all the time.”

“ Uh. Thanks?”

The man gave me a small wristband and left. It was dark gray. When I looked closer at it, I noticed that it had the same feeling that my observation ring has. The band had an enchantment too. It gave me a boost in close combat fighting.

It was not a big boost because it strengthened me in such a big area. For example, this gives me a boost of let’s say 2. An Item that boosts my hand-to-hand fighting or my kenjutsu(sword) of the same quality only raises said skill but gives a boost of let’s say 15.

After some time, I came back to my senses and started to clean up when the next person came. 

It was an Inuzuka with his dog. The dog easily reached my lower chest area.

Man” Hey boy. I heard you accept dogs too.”

“ Uh yes. I haven’t cleaned myself yet though, I just finished with a previous customer.”

Man” Don’t worry. I came here to see my boy here fuck someone. You up to the challenge of taking his whole prick.”

“ Sure. Are you going to join too? You have to pay for every person or animal that fucks me after all.”

Man” I might use your mouth as a cum dump but other than that you are to focus on my dog. Don’t worry about money though. I am a chunin, I earn enough.”

“ Ok. Then let’s get started.”

I walked towards the dog and kneeled down, reaching for his sheath. I grabbed his balls in one hand and his sheath in the other, kneading it to arouse him. The dog meanwhile licked the cum off my belly and licked over my still slightly sensitive cock.

After some time, his cock pushed out of his sheat and I grabbed his red rocket. I stroked it to get him even harder and then turned around to go into the position that all dogs love. The doggy style.

I grabbed my cheeks and pulled them apart, showing them my leaking cream-filled hole. The dog sniffed my butt before he licked off the cum and basically rimmed me.

Once my outside was clean, It jumped on top of me and aimed at my hole. It started to fuck the air as fast as it could, hoping to sink his cock into my hole.

After some time and feeling as if I will get some bruises soon, the dog hit his target and entered in one fast shove. My hole was still stretched and full of cum, so it was in no way uncomfortable but it was still intense. 

The man stood next to me and stroked his cock, looking at the boy that got bred by his companion. It seemed that the boy loved to get turned into a dog’s bitch.

Man” How does it feel to be a breeding toy you little bitch?”

“ Ugh. I- I love it-t.”

It didn’t take long for the dog to push his knot in and cum. The knot stretched me out quite a bit and I could feel lots and lots of cum getting pumped into me. The feeling of all the cum filling me up and the knot stretching me was too much and I came too, moaning. The man used that moment to push his cock into my mouth and fill me with his seed too.

I swallowed his hot and tasty cream and started to lick him clean.

Man” Oh my. You are a born slut, aren’t you? Taking the knot without any problem and even cumming from it without touching yourself. That is what a real slut should do.”

The man commanded his dog to get away from me so they could leave.

The dog pulled out of me without care and brought me to another orgasm. My hole leaked a ton of dog cream onto the ground and closed slowly, trapping the rest inside.

I took some time to get my bearings back.

There was another man after the Inuzuka that fucked my cum filled hole before I stopped for the day and left. The feeling of all the cream inside me made me really horny and I had to stop in an alleyway to empty my stomach. I left a white spot behind me, for anyone to see.

When I came home, I found Naruto already at home, fixing the hole in the roof.

“ Oh hey, Naruto. I see that you are almost finished. Do you want me to cook something for you?”

Naruto” Sure. I don’t know. This feels really weird.”

“ What?”

Naruto” It’s just. I am fixing the roof and doing all the hard work and you cook for me and clean our home. It’s almost as if we are a couple and I am the man.”

“ Just so you know. If you want to start calling me a girl, you have to buy me some girlier clothes first. Also, date before sex.”

Naruto blushed and looked at me with the expression of someone that has a very interesting and erotic daydream. 

His nose started bleeding shortly after.

“ I will go cooking now, pervert.”

He didn’t react at all. It seemed I already corrupted him and turned him into a gay Jiraiya. I don’t know how he would react to seeing his godfather peeping on the girls.

Would he beat him or sit next to him and ogle at the guys.

I prepared some grilled fish with miso soup. I also prepared some cookies I made some time ago. 

We ate and went to bed shortly after. 

The next day was pretty uneventful. We got up, went to school, learned nothing interesting but still listened, had a break, went back to school, learned slightly more interesting stuff, and went home to get naruto’s stuff. We also fought on the training field and had some classmates join. Even Sasuke fought me.

I lost terribly to Sasuke but that was no surprise. I had no combat training but Sasuke did. Nonetheless, I thanked him for helping me improve, the day ended shortly after.

Officially at least.

Unofficially, I found the last part for my stealth item and I crafted it right away. It came in the shape of an earring. Thankfully it was one that you clip onto the ear instead of piercing it. It increased my stealth quite a bit. Sneaking onto Naruto was no problem anymore. I used that right away. We had some fun in bed and I proved that I could be the man in our relationship too.

**Hokage Office:**

Axolotl entered the Hokage’s office after noticing an interesting increase in Kitani’s stealth ability. A decrease in his constant chakra output that resembles masking chakra to be specific.

Hiruzen” So. What did you find that made you come here before the normal report?”

Axolotl” Well, today I noticed that Kitani suddenly masked his chakra. To be more specific, after putting on an earring, his chakra became slightly less noticeable. His movement also became, barely noticeably, lighter.”

Hiruzen” Hm, do you think that the earring made him show his true self? That it might have caused him to remember an ulterior motive? Or is it something else?”

Axolotl” I don’t know, but maybe we should just ask him directly. If spy or not, he is still a child. Some subtle use of killing intent will break his defenses if they are there and if he is no spy, we might find out what he was hiding from the beginning.”

Hiruzen” That might be true, but if he is innocent, we might scar him with that.

Hm. No. Naruto's safety comes first. Bring Kitani to me.”

Axolotl” Yes sir.”

**With Kitani:**

I walked away from poor Naruto and his now white sprinkled butt and entered our bathroom to clean up. 

The moment I stepped out of the shower, a poof of smoke appeared in front of me and an ANBU stood there. I was so surprised that I simply froze.

Axolotl” Kitani. Lord Third wants to talk to you. It can't wait.”

“ Uhh. s-sure. One second. I’m getting dressed.”

Axolotl” You have three minutes maximum.”

I dressed up as fast as I could and told Naruto that I would be back in a moment.

**Hokage Office again:**

The ANBU teleported us into the Hokage’s office and here I stood, in front of a very intimidating God of shinobi.

“ S-sir. Why d-did you call me here?”

I didn’t know what that feeling was but it was a dreadful aura surrounding us. It filled me with fear. Then it came, I remembered the fight with Sasuke and Orochimaru. This was killing intent.

“ Did i-I do something to a-anger you?”

Hiruzen” Please sit down. I have some questions to ask you.”

“ Y-Yes Sir.”

I sat down, stiff as a board. 

Hiruzen” So. It came to my attention that you behaved weirdly. To be more specific, you vanished some time ago and even our ANBU couldn’t find you for some time. Also, you suddenly masked your chakra after putting on an earring and your movements had a slight change towards being stealthier.

I will be honest. We suspect you of being a spy. Tell me. Am I right? If you tell me now, we will not harm you. That is my promise.”

“ Uh. What? S-Sir, I promise that I am not a spy. I have only the best of Konoha in my mind.”

Hiruzen” Oh really. Tell me, If you are not a spy, then what are you hiding? We noticed from the start that you hid something.”

“ … I. I do hide something. I hoped that I didn’t have to tell anyone but it seems that I can forget about that Idea.

  
  


I-I have a special ability. The earrings and the wristband are part of that ability.”

Hiruzen” An ability? Hm, most intriguing. Well, I would love to hear more but I will have to ask for a Hyuga, Yamanaka or Uchiha to prove your claims.”

“Uh. Sure.”

Hiruzen” Axolotl. Get me a skilled member of one of them. Itachi would be the best suited I think.”

Axolotl left and returned with said Uchiha shortly after.

Itachi” Lord Third. What is the reason for my summon?”

Hiruzen” Well, Some time ago this young boy here joined our village and we put him under surveillance to ensure that he is not a spy. Because of things that happened during the last few days and the fact that he is in the same class as All of the clan heirs, including Sasuke, We had him get fetched to ask some questions.

During that, he assured us that he is no spy but the things that happen around and with him have to do with an ability he has. I ordered you here to ensure that the following info is not a lie.”

Itachi” Understood.”

He activated his eyes and stood next to the Hokage to see my face better.

Hiruzen” So. Please elaborate on your ability. Is it a bloodline? or maybe a secret family technique?”

“ No Sir. If you want to know if my children could have it to then no. It is not a bloodline and not a secret family skill.

I don’t know how to explain so I will go back to the beginning. To the actual truth.”

I knew that with Itachi here. Lying in any way would be really bad for me. He is a master of the Sharingan after all. Let’s just hope that everything works out after this.

“ I will start with the detail that is the hardest for you to understand.

I am actually not from this world. I was reborn because of the stupidest death a man can experience.”

Itachi gave Hiruzan a sign that I was telling the truth.

“ It might sound weird and crazy but I am not lying.

Well. I was brought here because of a God. He took pity on me and sent me here with two gifts. Three actually but two of them work together so I count it as two.

The first Gift was me knowing things that are going to happen or might have already happened but not 100% accurate. One example is the Uchiha massacre. According to my info, the massacre happened but Itachi was not a survivor, he was the one that killed them.”

That info forced some mimic onto Itachi’s face. It disappeared shortly after.

Hiruzen” Wait. What do you mean?”

“ Because the Uchiha were treated really badly, they decided on a coup d’etat. Danzo didn’t like that and ordered Itachi to get rid of them. He was allowed to spare Sasuke though.

Oh, also Danzo took Shisui Uchiha’s right eye because of its special power. I do not know if he used it though. Shisui killed himself shortly after and gave his left eye to Itachi.”

After telling the last part I heard some movements in the right corner of the Hokage's room. It sounded like a slight gasp. I used my observing skill to see who it was.

That was a surprise.

Shisui Uchiha:

Age: unknown

Sex: Male

Chakra: unknown

Control: Unknown

Intelligence: unknown

affection: He is Itachi’s friend

Preferences: unknown

Special: Master of the shunshin

Other: unknown

“I see. It is good that that part is also not or at the very least not entirely true.”

Hiruzen” What? What do you mean? Can you see him?”

“ Not directly. One Item allows me to get some info about things by simply observing them. Because I know things already, I have a good collection of info about people that were important. I was really surprised that you allowed me to live in the same building as your jinchuriki.”

Hiruzen” You know of this?”

He had quite an unhappy expression and I really didn’t like what that meant.

“He is the most important person for the survival of this planet after all.

He saves a lot of people and not only from Konoha. His survival and happiness are really important.”

Hiruzen” Do you actually like him or are you only making sure that he survives till he fulfilled his purpose?”

“ I want to live with him till I die again, Sir. I love him and he loves me too. I might be a little antisocial and more focused on efficiency and logical things but I will never let that get in the way of me and Naruto.”

Hiruzen” Good to hear. Is there more that you want to tell us?”

“ Well, I only told you half of my story. You wanted to know about my ability too, right?”

Hiruzen” Of course. Please, tell me what you can do.”

“ Alright. The short version is that I can create items that give me skills or boost my abilities. The earring raises my stealth capabilities while the wristband gives me a very tiny boost in any close combat skill there are.

I create Those items by using certain really rare resources. One of them was a black piece of cloth, but I can’t use any piece of black cloth. I have to feel it. I get a weird feeling when I see a special Item. It’s like a pull.”

Hiruzen” Is there any pattern to finding such items?”

“ Yes. The majority of the Items I can use appear near a place that involves me getting into a sexual situation. The brothel for example is one of them.”

Hiruzen” I see. Is that the reason you have so much sex?”

“ One of them. The other is that I am a sex-addicted slut that fucks anything that can give me pleasure and is not female.”

Hiruzen” *caught* ah is that so. Well, if it helps you. Is there anything else?”

“ Yes. I basically have a thing in my mind that can give me tips and quests.

Quests basically mean that if I do certain things, I get a special item as a reward.

The things I have to do are told in advance. This part of my abilities has yet to appear.”

Hiruzen” Oh my. I have to say that that is quite a lot of info. Itachi, Was everything the truth?”

Itachi” He showed no sign of lying. The chances of him lying is very small.”

Hiruzen” Alright. I need some time to think about this. Kitani, before I send you away and decide on anything. You would tell me about the important things, right? Things that endanger the village or any of its inhabitants.”

“ Yes. According to my info, nothing big will happen until some time after Naruto becomes Genin. I will inform you when the time comes. 

Oh, I will give you a candy, Mizuki, someone that is said to be Iruka's friend according to my info is a traitor working for orochimaru.”

Hiruzen” I see. Is he in any way important?”

“ Yes. He is one of the keys that made naruto so strong. Because of Mizuki, he learned the Kage bunshin technique and looked at Iruka as a brother figure. A person he could trust and someone that liked him. That was a very important thing. I don’t know if things are different here but you should not take him away yet. Just keep an eye on him.”

Hiruzen” Very well. I will trust you for now. We will see if you tell the truth when the time comes.”


	5. Kiba's debt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi girls and gals. I hope you like this chapter.  
> It was a little later because I usually write a chapter on the weekend where I have the most time but this time we got visited by my sister over the weekend, so I couldn't really write a shota story while she and her girls were over. (especially because her girls were constantly in my room playing VR beat saber.)
> 
> This Chapter will be the last of this academy year. The next chapter will be in the next year, meaning there will be a time skip. Kitani will have gotten stronger in that time.
> 
> WARNING: Kitani will start wearing dressed or other girlier clothes from the next chapter on. He is a stealth focused ninja and cross-dressing is a big part of that. Just look at Haku.
> 
> For those that want to know the way, he will develop in the future. Kitani will be a stealth specialist with amazing chakra control. He will also be quite good at jutsu and kenjutsu styles.
> 
> If you have any questions or Ideas. Please tell me.
> 
> Edit: I made a survey. Everyone that wants to tell me their Ideas and Opinions etc, can go there. https://ivlv.me/w9Pz8

**Hokages office:**

Hiruzen” Axolotl. Please get me Nara Shikaku. I need him to advise me.”

Axolotl disappeared the second Hiruzen stopped talking.

Itachi” This is quite interesting.”

Hiruzen” That is right. This is absolutely not what I expected.”

Itachi” What should we do. He knows quite a lot. He even knows about Shisui.”

Hiruzen” I am not entirely sure. On one hand, he could be quite useful but on the other hand, we don’t know enough about him.”

Axolotl reappeared right at that moment with a bored and sleepy-looking Nara.

Hiruzen” Ahh, good. I need your opinion on something important.”

Shikaku” Oh, what do you need Lord third?”

Hiruzen” I will tell you the whole story but you have to know that it is a secret we can’t tell others about. I will rank it an A-rank secret.”

Shikaku” A-rank? As high as the information about the Kyuubi?”

Shikaku lost all signs of tiredness and laziness in his eyes and stood straight.

Hiruzen told him the information he recently received about Kitani, only leaving out some of the smuttier facts.

Shikaku” Are you sure that the info is correct sir?”

Hiruzen” We are sure. He knew things even Jiraiya would have problems finding out and we trust him. We also saw one of his skill claims first hand.”

Shikaku” And he promised to give us important info and that he has the best of the village in mind?”

Hiruzen” Yes, although the best for the village could mean different things too. We all know Danzo’s mindset.”

Shikaku” Well that is true but I don’t believe that he meant something like that. The info doesn’t point in that direction and if he told the truth, and with Itachi being here we can be sure of that, then we can be sure that he is on our side.

He could be quite an asset to us. We should make sure that he stays one of us.”

Hiruzen” Hm, I see. Alright, we will leave him alone for now but we will keep an eye on him. We have to be sure. If he really is on our side and if his prophesies come true then we will trust him fully. Axolotl, you will continue your duty to collect info about him. Don’t lose contact again.”

Axolotl” Hai. I will do my best sir.”

Axolotl and Shikaku left the room and left Hiruzen and Itachi in the Hokares office.

Itachi” This will be an interesting few years. especially if I understood it right. He warned us of a big catastrophe after all.”

Hiruzen” Yes. Let’s hope he is wrong but strengthen our forces in case he isn’t.

Shisui, what do you think?”

Shisui” Hm. I like him. Should I keep my eyes on him too?”

Hiruzen” No. There is no need for the leader of team Pheonix to watch a young boy.”

Shisui” You know that I am no longer the leader of team Pheonix. Not after what happened.”

Hiruzen” Old man can dream Shisui. Old man can dream.”

**In the Apartment**

I was brought back to the apartment’s front door by an Anbu that appeared the moment I was dismissed. The body flicker Jutsu made me feel really weird. My stomach moved in spirals, or that is what it felt like. I didn’t feel it the moment I entered the Hokage’s office because of the killing intent in the air distracting me long enough that my body could go back to normal. 

I entered and saw Naruto sitting on the bed, waiting for me with droopy eyes.

“ Hey, sleepyhead. Did you wait for me?”

Naruto” Yes. Why did you leave?”

“ Lord third called me. He had some questions. You remember that I wasn’t from Konoha, right? He just wanted to make sure that everything is alright and had some important things to discuss. Let’s go to sleep. We still have school tomorrow.”

Naruto” Mhm. Good night.”

“ Good night.”

I bowed down and kissed him on the cheek before we cuddled together and closed our eyes. 

The next morning went quite normal. We left towards the school after eating breakfast and noticed that everything was normal until I noticed a man with a serious face giving me signs to go to him.

I went over without telling Naruto who was currently talking to Sasuke, which means that naruto talked and Sasuke answered with a hm.

Man” Lord third decided. He will give you a chance to prove that you are loyal but we will keep an eye on you.”

“ Thank you. I will not disappoint you.”

Man” Let’s hope for you.”

The man walked away and I went back to my friends.

Naruto” Oh. Did I tell you about the last prank I pulled? It was awesome. You should have seen that old man’s face when the pink glitter hit his face.”

“ Oh, that sounds cool.”

Naruto” Oh yes. You can bet it waaa-. Äh. Hy Kitani. I definitely did not pull a prank when I should have trained instead.”

“ Oh, Alright then. We wouldn’t want me to start to actively train you.”

Naruto” Ah no. There is no need to do that.”

“ Alright then. Let’s go to class. We wouldn’t want to arrive late.”

Sasuke” Mhm. Let’s go.”

“ Wow, you are talkative today. Are you extra happy today?”

Sasuke” Mh.”

“ Oh come one. Don’t go back to mh. You know that only Uchiha’s understand that.”

Naruto” Ahaha.”

We entered the class just before the bell rang and sat down just as Iruka entered.

The class was quite loud today so Iruka had to use his favorite Jutsu. Bigheaded Iruka was the most feared thing in the class afterward.

The class went quite normal until we left the class to train our agility using a parkour.

The parkour was really complex and went through a thick forest.

Iruka” Alright, Listen up. This is the parkour we will use today and is ranked for beginners. At the end of the next four months, everyone has to at least be able to manage it to the end at a slow pace. Extra points for managing it faster and in a shorter time than the rest.

I will clarify that we do NOT expect you to manage it today. Most of you haven’t even activated your Chakra to strengthen your bodies.

Today we will see who is where skill-wise. If you somehow manage to go through the whole parkour today, you will be excused for the rest of the agility training until we start at the next level of Parcours.

Now, the rules are simple. Only touch the surfaces with the blue mat on top of it. You can also use the trees, but only the ones that were marked using a red string. The goal is to make it to the end over there without falling off or cheating.”

Most of the less interesting kids didn’t even manage to land on the first branch which was far from difficult. It was literally a small ramp going up with some boards that were spread apart far enough that you have to jump a little and a branch at the end of them. The real parkour started after the first branch.

The interesting things started with the rooky 9. Sakura and Ino both managed to reach the fifth branch which was the last branch that was on the exact same level as the ones before. The branches and boards that came later were at different heights.

Hinata, Shikamaru and surprisingly Choji managed to reach that part and move through it at various levels of success. Hinata failed at the next part which was boards and some branches at a slant. They canted more the further you went.

Now started the interesting part. Kiba and Shino were quite good at parkouring but they didn’t come far either, just a little bit further than Hinata. Naruto actually managed to reach the end but slipped on a wet branch.

Sasuke managed to reach the next part, which was a mix of the other parts with bigger gaps in between and some rails above that you had to use by grabbing them with your hand and using your momentum to jump to the next branch.

He slipped off the last monkey bar.

Finally, it was my turn. For some reason, I came last this time.

I ran up the slope and jumped right over the boards to the first branch. I went over the even branches and boards to the uneven ones and just skipped some of them by using chakra. Some of the kids wowed when they saw how I just jumped much further than they could.

I reached the slanted area and used my chakra to move through it as if they were straight. The next part was more interesting. Here you had to think where to jump and which direction you wanted to use, They made this part much wider to give you some choices.

I went the most right way that used mostly slanted boards but was curved towards the end, allowing me to basically run most of the route with only one bar where I had to use my arms to swing and jump to the next branch.

The next part was a forest of poles to test your balance. At this part, I would have had trouble if I didn’t have a hidden tail to help me balance. I jumped from one pole to the other with relative ease.

The next part was trickier though. The distance between the usable surfaces was much bigger and the boards and branches were much thinner. Not to forget that there was no easy route like the last part and that there were monkey bars in between.

I jumped from my pole, which I landed on after the end of the last part, to the first branch. The branch was barely strong enough to hold my weight and movement.

I jumped forward, imagining my route through the parkour inside my mind.

I grabbed a monkey bar and used my momentum to jump towards the next branch.

from there I jumped towards a tree and jumped off the side, fast enough that my tree walking skills weren’t too obvious.

After jumping off the tree, I landed on a thin board and continued my way towards the end. I almost miscalculated two jumps before the end but managed to save it.

After I landed on the last branch and stepped on the staircase down towards the ground the other kids went crazy. I managed to reach the end, although me being able to use tree walking and having a tail that helps me balance were quite unfair.

Iruka” Oh. We have a little parkour master here. Congratulations, you will be excused from this parkour from now on. You can use the time you got to do some training on the side.

Now, if you guys manage to end the parkour before we move to the next one, you will also be excused.”

Naruto” I will do it next time! I will be the Hokage after all.”

Kiba” As if.”

Naruto” What did you say?!”

“ Leave him alone Naruto. He is just annoyed that you were better than him.”

Kiba” What. No, I’m not. Why should I be annoyed by something like this? He was just lucky. I am still better than both of you”

“ Yeah yeah.”

Iruka” Stop it. We will take a one hour break. Make sure to be back in time.”

The others scattered in every direction and talked with each other, the only ones that didn’t leave were Kiba and Naruto.

“ Hey Kiba. You are an Inuzuka, right? When do you get your companion?”

Kiba” You know about our companions?”

“ Yes. I know some things about the clans of Konoha. I also know some of the abilities you and your companion will have once you become better at your clan Jutsu.”

Kiba” How do you know that?”

“ Well. It isn’t really a secret but back to my question. When do you get your dog?”

Kiba” Well. We get our dogs when we reach a certain age. It differs from person to person. They said I have to become an adult but they didn’t mean it in the sense of age. Something about a sexual awakening.”

Naruto” You don’t know about sex?”

Kiba” No. What is it and why do you know it?”

Naruto” I know it because I am awesome.”

“ Naruto, why don’t you go and find Sasuke.”

Naruto” Do I have to.”

“ Yes.”

After Naruto left I continued our talk.

“ So, Naruto only knows it because of me. I showed him what sex is and how awesome it can be.”

Kiba” So, what is it then. Please tell me. I want to have Akamaru with me.”

“ You already know which one you get?”

Kiba” We raise the dogs that become our partners. That way they will follow us much easier.”

“ Ohh. Alright. Let’s make a deal. You become a friend of me and Naruto and I will help you after school is over.”

Kiba” Alright. If you help me today I owe you big time. Becoming your friend is just a side effect. If what we do afterward works, I am in debt to you.”

“ We will talk about that later. One question before we split up. Do you have a crush on anyone here?”

Kiba” Well. That is really embarrassing but I know that one girl from my clan that I really like. Why do you ask?”

“ I just wanted to know if you were into girls or boys. It is an important part of the things we need to do today.”

Kiba” Oh, ok.”

“ Well, let’s go. We will talk after class”

We split up and I went into the training forest to train a very important skill. Genjutsu.

I really wanted to master that skill before I would meet Kiba later on.

After all, I would use that skill to have some fun today.

I hid in the forest and used my Chacra to train in Genjutsu. Because it is such an easy skill to learn and because my control is extremely good, I learned it just as the bell rang. I used the rest of the uninteresting afternoon classes to train my Genjutsu on a small scale.

I managed to teach myself a really handy Genjutsu skill that I could use to change my appearance similar to the Genjutsu that I used to hide my tail and ears. This one on the other hand was used to change my whole appearance, Which would also mean that I could change my appearance to that of a girl.

But in the end, it was only an illusion, meaning that my dick would still be there.

To make it useful for what I planned on doing, the Genjutsu would shift to align the entrance of my illusionary cunt to my asshole.

The class ended and we left the school. Naruto and Sasuke left before me, talking the whole time. I left too but waited at the fence gate that was in front of the school where I would meet Kiba.

Kiba” Alright, so what is the plan now?”

“We will go to a place where no one is around. Do you know a place far from others?”

Kiba” Hm, Yes. There is a deep forest near my clan’s compound. There is a small cave there.”

“ Then let’s go.”

We made our way to Kiba’s hiding place and found it rather quickly, which was no wonder.

We entered the cave and I saw that it was actually far deeper than I thought. There was even a small space that looked like a room inside.

“Oh, it is quite spacious here.”

Kiba” Yup. It is my favorite hiding spot when my mother and sister are getting too much. So. Now tell me. What is that sex you all talk about.”

“ Oh, that is quite simple. For sex, you normally have to have a girl and a boy. They both undress and the boy takes his hard dick and pushes it inside the girl’s slit.

Then the boy repeatedly pulls back and pushes in again till he reaches an orgasm.”

Kiba” That sounds weird. Are you sure that that is true? And, how are we even going to do that? We are both Boys.”

“That is where our butts come into play. Pushing into the butt is also sex. It is called Anal sex.”

Kiba” That sounds weird too.”

“ Yes, it does. Now undress.”

Kiba” If I have to.”

“ You wanted to become an adult and get your dog.”

Kiba” You are right. I have to try anything!”

He was quite fast in undressing and I followed suit. We both stood there, completely naked with me being already hard.

“ You have to get your dick hard too. Grab it and move it up and down.”

He did as ordered but his cock only managed to get semi-firm. Not stiff enough to be of use. Even after quite some time, nothing changed.

“ It seems that I was correct. You need additional stimulation. Look here. I have created a little Genjutsu to help us out here.”

I transformed into a girl using my illusion technique. I had long brown hair and light brown eyes. (The exact look was something like Tamaki. She is canonically Kiba’s girlfriend.)

I crossed my hands behind my back and leaned a little forward. my legs spread apart enough to clearly show my cunt.

Kiba's cock was hard so fast I barely noticed it getting harder. 

I spoke to him in a girly voice with a finger near my lips.

“ It appears that I was right, Kiba-Kun. Why don't you come over here and show me what you can do.”

Kiba jumped up right away, completely forgetting the fact that I was actually a boy.

I turned around to show him my butt and bent over to put my hand on the cave wall.

Kiba ran over to me and grabbed my hip with his hands to hold me steady.

“Oh. Eager, aren't we?”

Kiba” Shut up and take my dick!”

Kibas’s aggressiveness shortly surprised me but the surprise didn't take long. The moment he pushed his cock into my ‘’cunt’’ my surprise transformed into pleasure.

The feeling of his cock spreading my hole was amazing. Kiba pushed his virgin dick into me as hard as he could and finally became a man.

He gave a small pleasurable sigh before he let his instincts take over. He leaned forward and put his chin on my shoulder while he moved his hands in front and grabbed me on my stomach and chest. The next moment he started to fuck.

He was like a dog in heat, rutting my hole as if his life depended on it. His cock entered my hole so fast, it felt like the movement alone would be able to create fire.

The cave was filled with the sound of bodies slapping and a ‘‘girl’’ and boy moaning in ecstasy.

He rutted me like a dog for some time but his inexperience and the recent loss of virginity caused him to shoot much sooner than I hoped.

His cock twitched inside me and he bit me in the shoulder, claiming me as a wolf would.

He continued to embrace me for some more time, filling me with his fresh cream.

He slowly came down from his height and pulled his teeth out of my shoulder. Some drops of blood running down my side.

Kiba” Oh my god! Are you alright? Is your shoulder fine? I- I didn't w-”

“ Calm down. I am alright. More than alright actually. It is really cute how you turn from a sex-crazed beast into a sweet caring person.”

Kiba” Are you sure. I mean, you bleed and everything.”

“ I am fine. I knew you would bite me. It is your canine side. It is actually really hot.”

Kiba” Thanks. And thank you Kitani. Especially the genjutsu. You look really cute like this.”

“ T-Thanks. Hey, congratulations. You lost your virginity and from now on you are a man. Now, let’s hope your mother doesn't care about the fact that you smell like you fucked a boy instead of a girl.”

Kiba” Oh shit. You are right. What should I do if she asks me?”

“ Well, either you tell her the truth that you fucked me only because I looked like a girl or you tell her you are Bisexual and just happened to have your first time with a boy. I mean it is much easier for you to get a boy to do it with than a girl.”

Kiba” Yes, you are right. I shouldn't lie to my mother, she would find out anyway.”

“ Good luck, Now, would you be so nice as to stop hugging me and to pull out your cock. Don't misunderstand me, I love having your cock in me but I have to get back to Naruto or he might get nervous.”

Kiba” OH. Yes sure. Wait, why would you have to go to naruto? Are you neighbors?”

“ Well, I will tell you something that you better keep a secret. We live together and we are a couple.”

Kiba” Ohhh.”

He stopped hugging me and slowly pulled out of my asshole which was still under a Genjutsu, making it look like he pulled out of my wet cunt with his cum dripping out.

Kiba” This looks so hot.”

“ Well, if you like it so much, why don't you find a girlfriend. You told me you liked a girl from your clan after all. Just make sure to ask a girl like your sister what girls like and respect that. They don't only exist to be your fucktoys. They like to get treated nicely. your sister or mother might be able to tell you more on that.”

Kiba” You are right. I will ask Hana about that.”

“ Good. Now let's get dressed.”

Kiba” Sure. See you at the academy.”

“ Yup.”

Kiba and I dressed up and left the cave. I held the Genjutsu till he was out of sight and dropped it shortly after. My pants dented from being unable to release before and a wet spot on my butt marked the place where Kiba used his white paint on me.

I went home to Naruto and my apartment and went inside where I found him naked with his hard cock in hand, stroking it.

I walked over to him, undressing while I walked, showing him my hard cock and creamed hole.

Naruto” What did you do?”

“ Nothing. Would you be so nice and scratch that little itch that I have in my back.”

Naruto” What a stupid question.”

I grinned at that answer and walked over to him, straddling his hip and positioning my poor boy cunt above his cock. I pushed down in one go which was really easy after the things that happened some mere minutes ago. His cock slid in and moved Kiba’s reminding seeds around inside my hole.

Naruto put his arms behind him to support his upper body while I put my hands on his chest and started to ride his fuck spike. I jumped up and down on his tool and moaned like a girl every time he hit my button.

Naruto became even hornier as he heard my high pitched girly moan and started to move his hips in the rhythm of me impaling myself on his cock.

Every push made a small string of cum get pushed out of me, painting Naruto's stomach white.

“ Fuck me Naruto. Fuck me harder.”

Naruto heard me and sat up straight to use his hands for the task in front of him.

He grabbed my legs and started to lift me up on his own, dropping me onto his cock every time I was far enough up. He pushed into me farther than usual and I could feel it inside. I could feel him inside me.

I could feel us becoming one.

The thought of being this close to him again made me cum onto his stomach and the sudden tightness forced him to fill me up as well.

Naruto” That was hot. Thanks.”

“ I have to thank you. Now, let’s stay like this for a little. I really want to have you inside me for longer.”

Naruto” You know that that will make me horny again?”

“ I couldn't care less if you used me as a cum dump today. Use my hole as much as you like.”

Naruto” Oh my. continue like that and I will have to do exactly that.”

“ Aha. Wouldn't mind. Now come here.”

I grabbed Naruto's head and kissed him with all the passion I could muster. I could feel his cock getting harder again.


	6. New Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI Guys and Gals.   
> Here is the next chapter.  
> This chapter contains some stretching and the Kyuubi/Kurama. For those that dot know Kurama which Iknow at least one of my readers don't. Shame on you, he is an awesome giant Fox. there is a picture. https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.zerochan.net%2F2389174&psig=AOvVaw2pfTiOUM2B8yeINbPCzPvr&ust=1614894250356000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCJCHsoqMle8CFQAAAAAdAAAAABAF
> 
> The first half of the chapter is purely talking, still read it if you want to know what happens in the next few chapters.
> 
> I added the survey in the beginning, seeing that it is much shorter.

**Survey**

**Should I add Sasuke or Sakura to the love relationship?**

Add Sasuke 4

Add Sakura 4

Add both 0

Add none 2

It seems that most people like the idea of me adding Sasuke so I will do that. I will also add sakura and at the request of a special person, there will be a surprise about ‘her’.

I am sorry for those that don’t like ‘her’ but I won’t make her a stupid fan’girl’ and I am sure you will at least be able to tolerate ‘her’.

Jutsu I should add.

Kage bunshin 5

Body flicker 2

Real transformation 5

Power punch 2

Jiraiya’s invisibility cloak 0

His own invisibility skill 6

I only added the Kage bunshin to the survey because I was interested. I planned on adding that anyway. I will also add the real transformation and he will get his invisibility skill too.

**Other Ideas?**

Pheromones

Shrinking

**Main summon**

There have been some changes in my plans. He will still get a summon, that is out of the question but I will increase the amount to 3 using a little loophole. You will find out how in the next chapter. Maybe you already found out after reading this chapter and my answer to the survey.

Phoenix normal 0

Elemental Phoenix 2

Dragon 1

Elemental dragon 2

Fenrir (big wolves) 4

Big Foxes 5

Snakes 2

Griffins 1

Using this and the aforementioned change, I will add the Fenrir. His second summon will become the elemental phoenixes by request of another important person.

That we’re all of the most important things.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Second Year**

It has been almost a year and Naruto and Kitani trained and learned a lot of things during their time in the first year of the academy. During that year many things happened. The most noteworthy ones were Naruto creating his solid transformation Jutsu and his sexy Jutsu as well as Kitani finding multiple crafting materials and creating some nice items.

After the end of our last visit, the two continued to go to the academy to train. They were thought to use chakra and to train the leaf training technique to help in their control. Kitani was already far away from such simple things and created a Guili technique that allowed him to be almost invisible for genin and even most Chunin when hiding in trees. He simply covered himself in leaves and moved with the wind.

During the next month, They befriended most of the important people in the class like Hinata, Shino and sakura. Kiba managed to get himself a girlfriend and his dog after unsuccessfully explaining that he wasn’t gay to his mother and sister. His sister at least helped with his girlfriend plan.

Kitani officially met Itachi and Shikaku Nara. They held a little party for the clans and also invited Kitani and Naruto because they were good friends of the clan heads. Unofficially, it was to talk to Kitani.

Kitani and Naruto made good friends with Sasuke during the year, although for normal people, it was hard to notice. Sasuke mostly kept to himself. He barely spoke and if he talked, it was mostly short sentences and lots of Uchiha grunting.

Kitani trained a lot during his free time when he wasn’t running around sucking dick or getting fucked. He became quite flexible and his endurance increased too. He was still not as good as Naruto’s endurance but he was getting closer.

Kitani created multiple Items, some of which will be mentioned in the near future. One of them was an Earring in the shape of two snakes and a staff. You might know it as the staff of Caduceus. It gave him the ability to consume poisons, venoms and other medical liquids and replicate them. He was also immune to those things as long as he was willingly consuming them and as long as it wasn’t too strong.

The Item had to be evolved. The more and the stronger the liquids he used the stronger the Item. If he were to consume a strong poison from the very beginning, he would die.

He also finally unlocked the quest ability on the last day of the first academic year. The quest contained anything from sucking a random dude in an alleyway to exploring the forest of death. 

Kitani thought about his future a lot. he was stranded in a world full of killers and was training to become one after all. Not to forget that he knew the future and was planning on saving as many lives as he could. He knew many people he wanted to see alive after the war. From Zabuza and Haku to Neji and Asuma. 

He wanted to start on Zabusa Haku and Kaiza (The poor man that was killed for opposing Gato. The one that Inari looked up to.) Kitani knew that he had not much time left and he had to move the moment he learned the Kage bunshin technique. 

What he didn’t know was how to save Zabuza and Haku. They wouldn’t just believe his story and stop their doing. That was when he got an Idea. Why not ask the Hokage? He would receive a strong ally and a good informant for a little bit of cash. Maybe even a possibility for allying with Kirigakure.

**Apartment:**

I was sitting in the lotus position on the roof of my apartment and was meditating while listening to Narutos pants and moaning.

During the last year, Naruto became quite troublesome. He apparently went into heat randomly. Something that the Kyuubi was responsible for. Or so I figured.

He would randomly be extremely horny while we were alone and was constantly fapping or fucking.

It only happened every two to three weeks but it was still a little problem. Not that I was against it. It was quite pleasant to have him rut me like a bitch and my endurance only grew with every time he did it. Nonetheless, I needed to have a talk with that old fox.

I left the apartment quite early, cooking breakfast for Naruto and me, and left to meditate. It helped me to think about things.

During today’s meditation, I thought about the first things I had to do. My plan for the wave arc. I decided to ask the Hokage for help.

I left Naruto to his fun and tried to not think about all the cleaning I had to do when I came back home.

It was quite easy to get an audience with the Hokage when you tell an Anbu that you had information that he had to know. The Anbu were aware that Kitani wasn’t a normal person.

“ Kitani.”

“ Lord third. I have to ask you for advice and help.”

“ Oh. What do you need? Is it one of those things?”

“ Yes.”

Hiruzen made a gesture and everyone left. Well almost everyone. Shizui already knew and one other Guard also was in the room when Kitani was ’’interrogated’’.

“ So, What was it you needed me for.”

“ I wanted to talk about one of the more important missions in the future. The mission to the land of waves, Nami No Kuni.

The country will fall under the influence of a person called Gato, He hired thugs to oppress the people of Nami no Kuni and cut them off the mainland. He killed the unofficial leader and hired none other than Zabuza, the demon of the mist.

I plan on changing some things.”

“ Oh my. And that is the first mission that Naruto gets?”

“ Yes. Narutos Team was prone to encounter dangerous enemies. Naruto and Sasuke managed to beat Haku, Zabuza’s right hand while Kakashi won against Zabuza.

They both died after changing their ways and helping the village. I can’t allow that. They are not only good people but also strong potential allies. Haku is the last survivor of the Yuki clan and Zabuza is a good friend of Mei, the leader of the rebellion and future Mizukage.

He currently tries to raise money to help the rebellion while hiding from hunter nin.

If we pay him more than Gato, he will work for us, temporary of course, but there is also the chance that if we do it right we might be able to get in contact with mei and make her a future ally or at least let her have a positive opinion of us.”

“ … That does sound good but also risky. Are you sure that Mei will become Mizukage?”

“ She was Mizukage in the future I know and a strong ninja to boot. She has two bloodlines too. She is hot-headed though. But if we manage to contact her and prove our good intentions by saving Zabuza, one of her friends and a swordsman of the mist in possession of kubikiriböchö. Some help for their revolution would also greatly help. Monetary or manpower. A sealing tool from Jiraiya would be something they could use, or maybe Yamato’s wood style.”

“ You know of him too? Stupid question, of course, you do.”

“ He helped to train Naruo with his wind style and many missions. I like him.”

“ Alright. If you say the truth and I believe you do, then this is the perfect time to make a new ally. I will send some Anbu out to contact Mei and Zabuza.”

“ Please allow me to contact Zabuza.”

“ No. That would be too dangerous.”

“ I have a plan for that. I have a request that isn’t an easy one. I need the Kage bunshin. I am aware of the dangers and drawbacks.”

“ … Even if you use a bunshin. You would be an easy target should he try to find you.”

“Then sent an Anbu with me to guard my real body. Should he suddenly appear and attack us, we will leave immediately and try again during the mission.”

“ Hmm.”

“ I also have a second thing I have to tell you. It is even more important and something only you can do.”

“ Alright, I will allow you to learn the Kage bunshin but you rather don’t betray us. Now, what is the other thing?”

“ Sunagakure will attack us one or two months after the wave mission. They are in great need of mission rewards, Missions we take from them. They were pushed to attack because of Orochimaru. He killed and impersonated the Kazekage. Their problem is still real though. It is a political thing only you can do.

Help them out with their problem and they will be easy to convince to work against Orochimaru when the time comes.”

“ Hm. Thank you for the warning. I will work on this right away. Should we save the Kazekage?”

“ I want to save as many people as possible but we need Gara, his son, to take over. I doubt that you will find a way to get the Kazekage out of the way without killing him. Just let Orochimaru do the dirty work and prepare by making contact with some of the high-ranking shinobi. Just don’t let slip that we know of what might happen but let them know that something is wrong when the time comes. We need Suna on our side to minimize damage as far as possible. 

I will tell you other important things soon.”

“ Alright. I will work on the problem with Suna and send someone to teach you the Kage-bunshin. I hope that everything goes right.”

“ So do I. I will leave you now. I have some things that I have to do before the next academy year starts.”

Hiruzen just gave me a nod and I left. I made my way towards our apartment and jumped in through the balcony window. Naruto was lying on the bed, totally exhausted from his heat session and the training he did the other day.

Since we had one whole month of free time until the next year starts, we decided to up our training while we had the time.

I put a curtain over the window to make sure no one could watch. After that, I undressed and put my stuff to the side in a little heap.

I walked next to Naruto and sat down cross-legged to meditate. I held my hand out to touch his stomach over his seal and closed my eyes to concentrate.

This was something I already did before, Some time ago I tried to see if it worked while Naruto slept and I was able to enter his mind space. I left the moment I entered, not ready to talk to the big fox.

This time, I didn’t leave. I appeared in a dark corridor with liquid covering the floor up to my ankles. There was barely any light and it looked like a horror movie. I was not able to identify anything. I didn’t even see what I assumed was water on the floor.

The air had a weird smell in it that I managed to identify as pheromones, or musk if you like that word more. The temperature was high and the liquid was weird.

I started to walk towards what I assumed was the center of the seal. After some time the corridor opened up to a gigantic room with a gigantic cell door and a gigantic fox behind said door. The fox easily towered me which wasn’t that hard with his over 820 feet (250 Meter).

When I walked in I noticed multiple things.

What I thought was water was far too white and stringy to be water. The musk apparently too strong so I didn’t smell what it truly was.

The Kyuubi was erect and in the middle of pleasuring himself.

The tip of his gigantic knotted cock was leaking a river of pre on the floor which explained why the water turned into cum.

And lastly, the Kyuubi was looking hot as fuck with his giant dick and house-sized balls.

I walked into the room and waded towards the fox. The ‘Water’ got deeper and deeper until it reached my knees. When I reached the gate, the fox finally noticed me and stopped, looking surprised for a moment.

Kyuubi” Who are you, mortal.”

“ Hello, Kyuubi. I am Kitani. I am here because Naruto was suddenly in heat and I was sure it was your fault. Just now he finished with another heat rush.”

Kyuubi” I figured. with all the sex he had, my own arousal only increased. Now I can only temporarily get rid of it.”

“ Would the heat stop if you managed to get off more frequently?”

Kyuubi” Yes. Bet the only ones that can reach me are you and the boy I’m sealed in.”

“ How did you do it before? did you have sex with one of the other Bijuu to get off?”

Kyuubi” No. I can shrink if I need to. I usually look for a willing human to fuck but now that I am imprisoned, it is impossible to find someone. Oh, man. I would give everything for a tight hole about now.”

“ Interesting. What would that everything entail?”

Kyuubi” You are interested? Very well, I would be willing to create a pact with you. A contract that binds my other half to you. As long as you are alive, it will reside inside you as I do in this body. After you died, it will come back to me. This will have many good and bad consequences.

high amounts of chakra and the ability to use a full transformation as soon as your body can handle it are some of the positive effects.

One of the negative effects besides being a bigger target is that you will also receive one of my abilities. You call them bloodlines. I have more than one I can give someone but the one I mean right now is that even males can get pregnant. I have a way to prevent that from happening but only after you became pregnant at least once.

I would also view you as a friend.”

“ Hmm. Add, viewing Naruto as a friend and I will agree.”

Kyuubi” Very well. I shall see My jailor as a friend from now on. Now, please step in, I will shrink down for now.”

I did as told and he shrank in the meantime. He was still the size of a horse but that was still an impressive size.

Kyuubi” Don’t worry about my size. The moment I touch you I will alter your body temporarily to take my full size without any problems. You will stretch out quite a bit. If you enjoy it enough, maybe we can try a bigger size next time.”

“ That does sound interesting.”

I walked over to him and kneeled down under him. His furry underside brushes over my back while I made my way towards my prize. His still giant knotted cock stood hard in front of me, pointing towards my face.

I grabbed one of his orange-sized balls in one hand while grabbing his cock with the other. While I massaged his ball, I opened my mouth to take in the tip of his cock. My mouth stretched open to allow the giant cock tip to enter and push deeper down. My throat stretched from the intrusion.

I stopped on his knot, not wanting to be face locked with him, and pulled back. My throat shrank down again. I sucked and licked on his tip and pushed it back down my throat. I did that multiple times before I stopped and turned around. I laid down and rolled over a few times to get covered in his hot slippery cum before I got back up and presented my butt to him.

He took one of his hand-shaped paws and pushed his finger into my hole, stretching it open. It felt awesome to have such a big object inside me, stretching me and making me feel full. He wiggled his finger inside my butt and brushed over my love button multiple times. 

After some time, he added a second and then a third, my hole already stretched bigger than it ever was. He continued to finger me till I couldn’t take it anymore and came on the spot, shooting my cream down into the sea of Kyuubi’s cum., mixing it in.

After that. he pulled out and replaced the sudden feeling of emptiness with his gigantic fox cock. I did not feel empty anymore, quite the opposite actually. My hole got stretched out and my belly bulged, showing his cock tip pressing against my walls. 

His knot was still outside and he stretched me quite good already. He pulled his cock back and pushed back in before the feeling of emptiness could return. My belly shrank and bulged with every penetration.

Kurama started to fuck me faster and faster until he couldn’t hold back his urge to fill me up. He fucked my ass so fast, the cum around us sloshed around and created small waves. I would randomly get pushed down and receive a mouth full of the heavenly fluid. 

He fucked me for what felt like hours, making me cum many times. The mindscape was a perfect place to do this. We could fuck for hours while the outside world didn’t change much at all and stay fully energized the whole time.

It was a perfect world to fuck and get fucked.

Kurama started to push more and more into me, trying to get his knot in but not wanting to knot me right away. My hole stretched further apart the deeper he shoved his cock and with every time, his knot got further in.

From one moment to another his knot popped in with a loud popping sound and filled me up to the max. My stomach clearly showed his whole cock inside me, a bulge in my lower belly showing his big knot and the shape of his cock further up.

He continued to fuck me for quite some time, his pre-cum filling me up and my belly getting bigger and rounder with his seed.

From one moment to another, he pushed in as hard as he could, pushing my face first down into the sea of cum with my mouth barely over it to breath while occasionally drinking down a mouth full.

His cock twitched and I could feel a stream of cum with the force of a fire hose pumping into my belly, pushing it out with every squirt.

He came multiple times, every time he came I squirted too. By the time he was finished, I looked pregnant with more than one kit. My stomach filled with warmth and a sloshing sound.

Some sort of energy flowed into me the same time he came in me.

Kyuubi” Thanks, I needed that.”

“ Ung. Sure. It was awesome, I have to say.”

Kyuubi” I already formed the contract using my seed, from now on, any cum in you will impregnate you until I use my technique on you. Seeing that you are full of my cum I would say that it would be impossible for you to not get impregnated by me.

I also used the technique right away. Now you can decide who you want to have as a father for your future kids. You will still bear mine though.”

“ That sounds hot. How long will it take?”

Kyuubi” For my kids. They will grow faster the more of my seeds are in you. With this amount, I would say that you will give birth in about one hour. You have to be in the real world though. Don't worry. My stretching technique works till you bring them into the world.”

“ Good. I will leave you then. I hope we can do this again soon.”

Kyuubi” I hope too.”

I left the seal and the moment I opened my eyes, I felt my stomach suddenly expand. I rushed into the shower and pushed all the cum that appeared in my stomach out into the drain.

My stomach still stayed bloated from what I assumed to be Kyuubi’s kits.


End file.
